Sex and Soccer
by CalzonaQuotes
Summary: AU Arizona meets Callie, a personal trainer, while training for a new season of professional soccer. They need to work together to help Arizona achieve her goal of making the Women's National team, but will this prove to be an easy task? Will sparks fly, or will they fight each other the entire way? (In the drama section for a reason. Don't say I didn't warn you.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Anything that seems remotely similar to some other show, also not mine. Also, if it seems similar to any other story, please let me know!**

**Hey guys, I just want to say that I have absolutely no clue how soccer works behind the scenes. So, I'm making it up as I go. Thanks for all my Twitter peeps for helping me choose which story to write! Also changing up the POV on this fic a little because I haven't done that before. Enjoy!**

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

There's something wonderful about watching a sunrise. The colors, the smell of the wet grass, the way the sun slowly warms your body as it begins to peek over the horizon. My muscles ache for me to stop running, but I won't allow it. Only after ten miles I allow myself to slow down and savor the bright colors in the sky. Rounding the corner to my apartment building, I take steps two at a time up to my fourth floor apartment. Grabbing some water and a banana, I head right back down the stairs and into my car.

"Well, if it isn't Arizona Robbins," a tall blonde women yells from across all the machines in the gym.

"In the flesh," I say as I grab the other woman and pull her into a hug. "Teds, how are you?"

"I've been doing well! Really well! How are you? Are you doing well?" she said quickly.

"How much coffee have you had this morning, Teddy?"

"Only a few cups. Some. A lot. It's good to see you again, Z."

"It's good to see you too! Hey, that's actually what I came here about. I was wondering if you could train me before the next season starts. I need to get in shape. Not going to make the national team looking like this," I plead with her. Teddy is the best in the business when it comes to trainers. She's brilliant when it comes to molding the human body.

"Oh please, Z." She reaches over and tries to lift my shirt before I swat her hand away. "You're already in shape. What do you have now? Like, a 16 pack?" she laughs.

The door opens and we hear someone enter the gym. I turn to see a tall brunette enter with a large gym bag around her shoulder. She looks at us through her large sunglasses and heads towards the back room without a word.

"Who's that?"

"That's Callie. She's my new trainer. She's good. She could be the next me."

I laugh, "No one's as good as you, Teds. So what do you say? You going to train me?"

She looks at me with amusement. "Are you actually going to listen to me? You do realize we've tried this before and you didn't do a thing I said."

She was right. I was a monster when it came to training with her. I just know what I want for my body. I drop her gaze and my eyes fell to the floor, "Probably not."

The new trainer comes out from the back room and hops on the treadmill. "Arizona, stop staring."

"What about her? Can she train me?" I feel a blush creep up my face, and probably the rest of my body.

"No. You will probably try and sleep with her, and then I'll have to find a new trainer." I give her my best puppy dog eyes. No one can resist them. They're deadly. "Arizona, no. Don't give me those eyes." I pout my lip a little bit. "Fine. I hate you."

I jump slightly and clapping my hands together. My eyes drift over to Callie's body again. I look her up and down. Her hips sway perfectly as she walks on the treadmill. Her body makes my mouth water.

"You better not make me regret this." Teddy walks to Callie and exchanges a few words. Callie turns to look at me, and it was as though her eyes were piercing through me. She nods to Teddy and they both walk over to stand right in front of me. "Callie, this is Arizona. Arizona, Callie." Teddy gives me a glare that I could only assume was her best attempt at an intimidating stare. "Z, be nice. I mean it."

"What ever do you mean?" I give her a smile as she laughs and walks away.

After taking all my initial measurements, Callie led me over to the treadmill. "We're just going to do a little warm up." She put the speed so I was jogging at a slow speed. I smile at her and turn up the speed until I was running at a good pace. "Probably a bad idea." She smirks.

"I got this." I say cockily. I am good at running. I run for hours across the soccer field. A few minutes on a treadmill is nothing. After two minutes, Callie reaches over and turns up the speed. It wasn't too fast, but it wasn't a comfortable running pace. Sweat begins to break out on my forehead and chest after a couple more minutes pass.

"Ready for more?"

"Bring it."

Callie reaches over and turns up the speed until it was maxed out. I was sprinting at an uncomfortable pace and she can tell. She gives me a smirk and crosses her arms as she watches me struggle. After five minutes, I feel like my legs are going to give out. I reach over to turn down the speed and Callie reaches up to cover the buttons with her hands. "No. We do this my way. Two more minutes."

I look at her in disbelief. My legs begin to shake and running in a straight line becomes harder and harder. I put my arms on the railings and put my feet on the side of the treadmill. I look up at Callie and try to stare her down.

Callie climbs on the side of the treadmill and gets close to my face. "Get back on. You still have two minutes." Her voice was quiet and calm. Too calm. Scary calm. I hold her gaze for one second before I begin sprinting again.

The rest of my workout wasn't any different. She pushed me hard, and the more I resisted, the more she scared me back into the exercise. I left the workout feeling angry. After we were finished, I walk to Teddy's office and close the door behind me. She was sitting behind the desk. She looked up and smiled at me, knowing how the workout went already. "How did it go?"

"How did it go? How did it go? You never told me she was crazy!"

Teddy laughed and pushed some papers aside. "She's not crazy, Z. She'd be a good trainer for you."

"She's not crazy? Of course she is crazy. Like, wear a suit out of someone's skin crazy. Evil, maybe." I paced around the room. "I'm going to be afraid to sleep tonight."

"You're being dramatic."

I know she's right. I can feel the anger leaving my body as I continue to pace around the room. She gets up from behind her desk and puts her hands on my shoulders to halt my pacing. "You'll be fine. You need someone to push you. How about you come out with us tonight? We're going to the bar across the street after work tonight. Maybe blow off some steam."

"Fine, but you're buying first round."

Teddy smiled, "Sure. Now go home. You stink. Meet you here around nine."

By the time I pull up to my apartment, it's already past noon. After a quick shower, I pull out some lettuce and made a salad. I eat in front of the television while watching soccer on ESPN. My entire body was on fire. After playing soccer for more than half my life, I've never been pushed that hard. My mind wanders back to Callie's perfect body. She was absolutely gorgeous.

I awake with a salad bowl in my lap. It was beginning to get dark outside. I frantically find my phone and check what time it was. It was already eight. I fumble through my closet and find a cute dress to wear, pull my hair up with a few loose curls hanging down on the side, and do my makeup. I run down to my car and park outside Teddy's gym.

We walk to the bar and order drinks. Teddy and I catch up for an hour while we sip our drinks. I offer to get the next round of drinks. While waiting for Joe, the bartender, to get her wine, a tall woman sits on the bar stool next to me. I look over to her and see it was the brunette from the gym I've been daydreaming about all day. Without a word, I turn back to the bar.

"Funny seeing you here." Callie said as she orders her drink. "How you feeling?"

"Not very well, thanks to you." I mumble. Joe places my drink in front of me. I pull money out of my wallet, but Callie places her hand on mine to stop me.

"It's on me. It's the least I can do."

I smile, and walk back to the table Teddy is still sitting at. "Want to dance?" I immediately ask Teddy without sitting down. We make our way to the dance floor and join the mass of bodies that are swaying to the music. I sway my hips to the music, and I can feel eyes on me. I'm starting to feel the effects of the wine on my body. I look over to the bar and find Callie still on the bar stool from before, her eyes staring right into mine. I turn to Teddy and say into her ear, "I'll be right back."

I walk over to the bar next to Callie and order a shot of tequila. "You just going to stare all night?"

She puts her drink down on the bar and chuckles as she traces the rim on the glass with her fingertip. "That depends. Are you asking me to dance?"

I feel myself blush as Joe places my shot in front of me. "Maybe." I shrug my shoulders and pour the liquid into my mouth. I hold out my hand for her to take. She looks me up and down, then back to her drink. She finishes it and then places her hand in mine. I lead the brunette to the dance floor and we immediately begin to sway to the loud music. Her hips move side to side with the music, and her hands tangle in her long raven hair. My heartbeat races as I watch her dance. The way her body moves is sexy, and I'm not sure I can keep my hands off for too much longer. I push my body closer to hers and place my hands on her hips. I move my body with hers, and when the song ends, she turns me so my back is pushed up against her front. Her hands land on my stomach and then to my hips. I continue to sway with her body, as I can feel her hot breath on my neck.

"Want another drink?" she says into my ear.

I shiver when her breath hits my ear. I follow her to the bar and we get a shot of tequila for each of us. We both take our shot. "I'll be right back," Callie says as she left the bar and heads towards the bathroom. Before entering, she looks back at me, smiles, and then opens the door.

I walk over to the bathroom and peek my head in. I see Callie looking in the mirror, staring back at me. I take a step in and close the door behind me. The Latina turns around, walks to me, and pushes me against the door. Her strong body pins me against it as she takes my lips in hers. I brush my tongue across her bottom lip, and she allows me to push my tongue into her mouth. Her hands tangle in my hair as my hands move lower down to her hips and I pull them against me.

She pulls back from our kiss, "I can't date clients."

I take her lips back in mine, then I push her back. "Who said anything about dating?" The brunette smirks as I take her hand and lead her out of the bathroom and the bar.

_Oh this is going to be a good night._

* * *

**So? Should I keep writing? Or should I scrap this idea? The next couple chapters will have more of a background story so you know where they're both coming from. So, you know the drill, review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I lied. I told my Twitter peeps I'd have this chapter up two days ago, then again yesterday. I wrote this chapter and it had a happy ending. I scrapped the idea and wrote this instead. Maybe this will make up for my Twitter deception?**

* * *

Chapter 2

ARIZONA'S POV

Raising my head, I blink a few times and look from side to side to take in my surroundings. White sheets cover my body and I see my clothes from the previous night strewn across the floor. My head aches with every beat my heart takes, and I lower my head back down to the pillow. I place my hand over my eyes to block out the sunlight beginning to shine through the window.

I can feel sleep coming easily over me, and right about when I'm about to fall back to sleep, an arm crosses across my middle and a leg tangles in between mine. My eyelids shoot open to find the brunette from last night wrapped around my midsection. Callie looks so different when she sleeps. She looks more beautiful, if that is even possible. The conversation I had with Teddy yesterday comes to the forefront of my memory as I am about to reach to place my arm around her back. Teddy said not to sleep with Callie. She made that very clear.

I shift my body slowly out of the Latina's embrace and stand up from the bed. My muscles are stiff and a little sore from the night before. I can't help but smile. After my clothes are back on, I slip out the door of Callie's apartment and down to the street where I call a cab and head home.

Running with a hangover is hell. With the amount of alcohol I drank last night, I'm going to need to run extra every day for a week. The beautiful sunrise is painful to my eyes and I feel a dull ache in the front of my head. My mind wanders and I begin to think about how I'm going to survive my workout with Callie today. She had just as much to drink as I did last night, so she must feel just as awful. After last night, I'm not sure what to expect once I hit the gym. She was amazing last night. I could feel electricity flowing throughout my body when her lips were against mine. I slow down to a walk as my apartment comes into sight.

After grabbing an apple and water, I run to my car and drive to the gym. Callie is already there when I arrive. I cannot keep my eyes off of her as she squats low with a body bar across her shoulders. Her shorts hug her hips and thighs tightly and I lick my lips at the sight. All thoughts of my hangover leave my mind as I watch her body perform the exercise.

She makes eye contact with me through the mirror and halts her movement. The look her eyes sent shivers down my back. She did not look happy. The brunette removes the body bar from her shoulders and turns to face me, pointing at the treadmill.

"I know, I know." I let her control the speed on the treadmill, learning from my mistakes from the previous day. Her eyes didn't meet mine the entire time I ran. Minute after minute pass, and my lungs start to burn from sprinting for such a long period of time. As soon as my legs start to feel as though they are going to give out, the Latina climbs on the treadmill and turns it off.

She points to the body bar, "Squats. Give me twenty." I do the exercise without any problems. "Twenty more." My legs begin to burn each time they flex, and it becomes harder to stand up straight. "Twenty more. Lower!" I begin to shake each time my legs flex, and I can't stand any longer. I remove the body bar from behind my neck and drop to my knees on the floor, trying to catch my breath.

"Get up!" The brunette yells as she walks in front of me and crouches down in front of my face.

"Can I just get one second? I just need one second." I use my shirt to wipe the sweat off my face and neck. Callie's eyes pierce through me like knives. I try to get to my feet, but they give out as soon as I try to put weight on them.

"Just leave if you're going to waste my time like this." She stands up and stares down at me.

"I just need a second." I whisper as I grab my water bottle and pour water into my mouth. I can't look her in the eyes as she stares down at me.

"Leave!" She yells as she points to the door.

"But I-"

"Leave!" She turns and walks into the back room of the gym and out of sight.

My legs feel as though they are going to give out as I walk to Teddy's office. I open the door and lower myself onto a chair slowly. "Shouldn't you be working out with Callie right now?" Teddy puts down the papers she was going through and took off her glasses.

"She told me to leave, so I left." I begin to knead the exhausted muscles in my thigh, which still did not seem to work properly.

Teddy silently stares at me for a few seconds. "What did you do?"

"Why do you always assume everything is my fault?"

"Because everything usually is!" The blonde laughs as she watches me rub my sore calves. "Where do you run off to last night, by the way?"

I don't answer as I continue to knead my sore leg muscles.

"Z, you didn't. Please, tell me you didn't."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just sort of happened." I couldn't lift my eyes up to meet hers.

"What, like, an accident? You just fell on her and managed to sleep with her? Arizona, it was one day and you already ruined my new trainer! One day!"

"I didn't ruin her! She seemed pretty happy with what I did to her last night…."

"I don't want to hear this." Teddy covers her ears until she sees my mouth stop moving. "You better fix this, Z."

"Fine, but just so you know, she started it. She seemed pretty intent on killing me today. It was tense and cold and dangerous. It's like…defusing a bomb, in a haunted house, that's built on a minefield, and there are bears everywhere. And the bears have knives…." I say as I slowly attempt to stand.

"I don't care, fix it." Teddy pulls out her papers and puts her glasses back on.

I leave her office and search the large gym for the Latina. I see her running full speed on the treadmill with headphones in her ears. My muscles ache as I consciously make an effort to place one foot in front of the other. Once I reach the treadmill, I look up and try to make eye contact with the brunette, but she stares straight a head. "Callie, can we talk?" She continues to run, disregarding my request. "Callie, come on!"

She yanks out her headphone, "What?"

"I want to talk about last night." I say, and she places the headphone back in her ear. I grab her headphones and pull them out of both of her ears.

"What the hell!"

"We need to talk."

Callie reaches for the emergency stop on the treadmill and it comes to a halt. "Talk about what? The fact that you ditched me? Or the fact that I slept with a client, which is extremely unprofessional?"

I shift from side to side uncomfortably and shove my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "All of the above? Can I just buy you coffee or something and we can just talk?"

She steps down from the treadmill and wipes her face with a towel. "No."

"No?"

The taller woman walks around me and disappears into the back room, slamming the door behind her. She reappears seconds later with her gym bag over her shoulder and walks out the front door. I follow her out the door and yell to her as she unlocks the door to her car. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm bailing. Sound familiar?" She says as she places her sunglasses over her eyes and closes the door after she gets in.

* * *

**Didn't think I'd give you guys a sexy chapter so early in the story, did you? This chapter came out a little shorter than I wanted, but maybe I'll make up for it next chapter? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

So all of your reviews are great! I think some are a little confused about why Callie went a little crazy last chapter. This chapter will explain her feelings a little bit. It's short, but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

CALLIE'S POV

I didn't really know where I was going to go when I was leaving the gym, I just know that I couldn't stay around Arizona much longer. Seeing her made me so angry when she walked in this morning. In the back of my head, I know that I really have no right to be angry with her. It was just a one night stand. It's unprofessional for me to get involved with clients, anyways. I could come up with a million reasons why being mad at her makes no sense at all, yet my emotions have yet to calm down.

Driving around Boston in my vintage blue T-bird always calms me down. Boston is no Miami, but it has it's own personality, distinct from the streets of my hometown. I would always drive around Miami after every heartbreak I went through, or after any fight I heard my parents having. The sound of the engine and the sounds of the city were soothing.

Looking at the clock, I realize that I have a client coming in within a half hour. I turn the car around and head back to the gym, hoping that Arizona had already left. Pulling up to the gym, I get out and walk through the front doors. The room is bustling with clients and trainers, and I see Teddy staring at me out of her office door.

I walk to the back of the gym and place my bag in my locker. The door opens and closes behind me and I turn to see Teddy leaning against the door.

"Hey, Teddy."

"Hey." I can tell she was having a hard trying to say what was on her mind because she was fidgeting with the seam on the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm sorry about Arizona. I can take you off her hands, if you'd like."

I slam the locker door and sit down on the bench in front of me. "No. It's fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I run my fingers through my hair and rest my head in my hands.

"You like her." The blonde says, more as a statement than a question.

I instantly look up from my hands and into her eyes. Laughter nervously falls out of my mouth before any reply comes to mind. "Like her? I don't even know her."

"Mhmm…. Right." A smile grows on the blonde's face, like she's just figured out a secret.

"Nothing is happening between us. What happened was a mistake and it's never going to happen again." I stand up and walk to the door she is leaning on.

Teddy stands up and allows me to open the door so I can exit. "Alright, alright."

The rest of my day flew by. I love the atmosphere in the gym. It's truly inspiring to see people changing their lives and getting healthier, for whatever reason. I especially love working with athletes. I love to push people to their limits. I love to push them so they can get that extra point, or score that extra goal to get their team to win.

After my last client left for the day, I head over to the bar across the street. After a day like today, a night of sitting in a bar sounds appropriate. I take the first open bar stool I see and order a glass of red wine. I take a sip of the dark liquid and feel the stress from the day begin to dissipate. I run the tip of my index finger along the rim of the glass and stare absentmindedly into the wine. Images of the blonde kept reappearing in my mind. Last night was…amazing. Beyond amazing. The feeling of her skin against mine made all my sadness fall away. Being with her let me forget about my past, but waking up in the morning made me feel like nothing has changed. Being left alone hurts. Images of another blonde begin to run through my head, and I shake my head to try to erase the images of the woman who hurt me so badly. I sip the rest of my wine and place the empty glass down on the bar.

"Looks like you could use another," a tall redheaded woman says as she leans against the bar next to me. She waves to Joe and points to my drink. "It's on me. I'm Sarah."

I look her up and down. "Callie."

"Well, Callie, would you like to dance?"

I look from her down to my glass of wine. Putting my glass to my mouth, I begin to chug the red liquid.

"Wow, okay then…"

"I'd love to." I grab her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. She immediately grabs my hips and we sway to the music. Dancing with her makes me wish I was dancing with Arizona. Our bodies don't fit together like mine does with the blonde. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind, I look from her eyes to her lips. She moves in close to me so I can feel her breath on my face. I continue moving my hips to the music as she slides her hands dangerously low on my back. Her lips brush against mine and we kiss slowly at first. She doesn't taste as sweet as Arizona, but right now I don't care. My hands tangle in her hair as I kiss her harder.

The redhead pulls back when the song ends, and puts her lips close to my ear. "Let's get out of here." Her lips brush my ear and I shiver as I feel her breath on my ear.

She pulls me by my hand off the dance floor and towards the exit. I look towards the bar and find blue eyes staring at me. The same blue eyes I wished were staring at me all night. Her eyes never left me as I walked past her, and I let mine drop to the ground. The tall redhead pulls me past the bar and out the exit to her car. Driving to her house, all I could think about was Arizona…

I arrive at work the next day unsure what to expect. I hop on the treadmill and jog for a couple of minutes, watching and praying that time could stand still for a while. As the minutes pass, I look around the gym to find Arizona nowhere in sight. Ten more minutes pass and the blonde still hasn't walked through the door. I walk to Teddy's office.

"Where's Arizona?"

"Shouldn't she be here with you?" Teddy said from behind the desk.

"She hasn't shown up yet." I turn around and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Teddy yelled.

"I'm going to find her." I grab my keys and find Arizona's number in my phone. Placing the phone to my ear, I listen to the phone ring and immediately go to voicemail. "Seriously, Arizona?" I start my engine and head in the direction of the blonde's apartment. Arriving at the apartment, I get out and take two stairs at a time to reach the apartment door. I knock on the door and hear footsteps slowly coming towards me. The door opens and I see the blonde standing in front of me in plaid pajamas and slippers.

"If I'm going to wake up early and go to the gym to train you, you sure as hell better be there, Arizona."

She opens and closes her mouth a few times before finding her voice. "Was she your client too?"

"What? Who?"

"The sexy redhead from last night. Was she a client of yours too?"

"What? No. Arizona, get dressed. We're going to the gym."

She looks me straight in the eyes and she looks as though she is hurt. "I want a new trainer." Her voice sounds almost angry and she stares at me for a few more seconds before slamming the door.

* * *

Sounds like someone's a little jealous and giving Callie a little bit of her own medicine. Thoughts? Opinions? Review review review! What do you think should happen next? Side note, I am officially a personal trainer now. Passed my test. Happy day!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I wanted to have this chapter up last night, but we had a blizzard and decided to drink to reign in all the snow. Last time we saw them, Arizona slammed the door in Callie's face. Will Callie sit back and take it? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

ARIZONA'S POV

It's been a few days since I slammed the door in Callie's face. I stare at the white ceiling from under the large blankets on my bed. I never usually skip my morning run, but I can't get out of bed today. Today is my first day with Teddy as a trainer. I watch my clock as the minutes pass, closer and closer to when my alarm will sound. I sit up and shut my alarm off five minutes early and rub my eyes. I kick my legs from under the blanket and shiver once the cold air hits my skin. Sliding on my slippers I head to the bathroom and turn on the water in the shower. I scrub the last two days off of me, trying to forget what had happened.

I arrive at the gym to find it almost empty. I walk over to Teddy's office and lean on the door frame, expecting to see her sitting behind her desk. Her office is empty and I turn around to scan the entire gym for the other blonde. I see the back door open and Teddy walks in with a few medicine balls in her arms.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I scan the empty gym one more time. "Where is everyone?"

Teddy sets the medicine balls down on the bench in front of me. "Callie doesn't come in until ten now." My workout is done at ten.

We begin the workout and I can tell I am starting to get on her nerves. Teddy is fun to annoy at the gym. After anything she tells me to do, I suggest a way to do it differently or do something else. When you've been friends with someone since elementary school, it's hard to take them seriously in any sort of workplace situation. By the middle of my workout, I can tell Teddy is starting to get really annoyed because the veins in her neck begin to pop out and she pinches the part of her nose between her eyes.

"Arizona, are you going to do anything I tell you to do?" Teddy sits down on a bench behind her. She leans forward and puts her elbows on her knees, making eye contact with me on the floor.

"No." I smile and sit up from my position on the floor. A small laughed escapes from her mouth. "You don't push me hard enough."

"If you did what I told you to do, you'd be pushed hard enough. You do know I do this for a living, right? I work with athletes all the time"

"Yeah, yeah." I sigh and look at the clock. It was almost ten. "Suppose I should get out of here…" I push myself off the floor and take a drink from my water bottle. I walk towards the bathroom to wash up.

Teddy looks at the clock, and without looking at me asks, "What happened between you guys?"

I stop in my tracks and turn around to face Teddy. "I'm not going to talk about this with you." I turn around again and continue to walk towards the bathroom. I can hear footsteps behind me, following me into the bathroom. I don't want to talk to Teddy about this. She knows me better than I know myself.

"Come one! I'm your best friend. You have to tell me." She follows me to the sink and leans back onto the counter.

"There's nothing going on, Teddy." I splash water on my face and grab a towel to wipe off the water. I turn to face her and place the towel behind my neck.

"Lies. Whenever you see her you get those eyes," Teddy says.

"What eyes?"

"Those eyes that say 'I want to eat you' eyes." I snicker at the double meaning in my best friend's sentence. "Eww, gross, Arizona! Not what I meant. You get googly eyes around her."

"So? She's beautiful." I begin to walk out of the bathroom and Teddy follows me. I fling my gym bag over my shoulder and head towards the door. "Plus, she's a player. I don't date players."

"Pot calling the kettle black!" I hear Teddy shout as the door closes behind me.

I drive out of town down familiar dirt roads to a huge white house with a large American flag on the porch flowing in the wind. I have been back in town for a couple weeks, and my mother has been sending me some rather vicious emails about how I haven't come to visit them yet. That woman knows how to guilt someone into doing anything she wants. I pull into the drive way and shut the engine off after pulling up next to my brother's Chevy truck.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Big Soccer Star." My older brother says as he stands at the front door of my parent's house.

"Timmy!" I run and wrap him up into a hug. I haven't seen him in over a year. He was deployed to the Middle East and didn't get home until after my season with the Breakers started. "I like the tan!" I say as I pull back and take in the dark tan on his face and arms.

"That's what happens when you spend too much time in the sandbox!" He pulls me back into the hug, lifts me up, and spins me around. "Ooof! You're getting a little heavy, Z. Better lighten up on those cheeseburgers."

I pull back from the hug and punch him hard on his arm. "That's muscle and you know it."

"Right. Doesn't matter how big you get, little sis, I'd still kick your ass in soccer." He puffs out his chest cockily.

"Oh yeah. Want to make a wager on that? Loser washes the dishes tonight?" I see my old soccer ball under the porch swing and scoop it up with my hands.

"You're on!" He grabs the ball from my hands and kicks it high in the air. It lands several feet away and we both sprint full speed towards it. He gets to the ball first and kicks it through my legs. I steal the ball away from him and run closer to our old homemade soccer goal. As I'm about to kick the ball into the goal, I feel Tim's arms around me and he lifts me up over his shoulders.

"You cheater! You can't carry people in soccer!" I struggle to get free from his grip. He moves the ball closer to the goal and gets ready to kick it in.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you two were kids again by the way you are acting." I hear a high pitched voice yell from the porch.

Distracted by my mother's voice, Tim's kick went wide and bounced off of the edge of the goal. "That's what you get for cheating," I say as Tim lowers me to the ground. I hear him laugh as I run to the front porch to greet my mother. She immediately takes me into her arms and gives me a bone crushing hug. "Mom, I can't breathe," I squeeze out.

"I hope you two are ready for my famous lasagna." My mother places her hand on my back and pushes me through the front door and towards the dining room.

"Ah, Mama, you spoil us." Tim says as we both see all the food on the table before us.

"There's my girl!" My father says as he carries a plate full of vegetables into the room from the kitchen. He takes me into a hug similar to the one my mother had just given me and I was afraid my ribs would crack.

"Let's eat!" I say as everyone sits down at the chair they had been sitting at for years.

Over the next hour, we each caught up on everything everyone had been up to. Tim told me stories about being deployed and the new friends he had made. My father told old war stories of his own. My mother shared with me all the new recipes she had been finding, and which ones she was dying to try. I never knew how much I would miss being home as a whole family. My mother interrogated me on every aspect of my love life and when she would be having grandbabies of her own.

After dinner, I say goodbye and walk back to my car. I check my phone for the first time in a couple hours and find a text message from Teddy.

**Joe's tonight? –Teds**

I could definitely use a drink after that interrogation from my mother.

**Give me an hour. I'll be there. –Arizona **

I drive home and quickly throw on a dress and heels. I let my hair down and let the waves flow over my shoulders. I call for a cab and I ride silently to the bar. I immediately find Teddy sitting at our usual table. I go to the bar and order two tequila shots.

Joining Teddy at the table, she asks, "How did the dinner go with your parents?" She begins to grab at one of the shots, but I down one and down the other one right after. "Ooh, that well, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." My eyes dart to the exit of the bar to find a tall Latina walk in. "You've got to be kidding me. Is there only one bar in this entire city?"

"I'll get more shots." Teddy offers and leaves me to go to the bar.

I watch her talk with Callie. The sound of Callie's laughter fills the room and I can't think of a more beautiful sound. I shake my head to try to get the thought out of my head. Teddy and Callie take a shot together and Teddy turns around to walk back to our table with three shots in each hand. Without a word, I take the three shots in succession.

"Easy there, Tiger. I don't want to have to peel you off the floor by the end of the night." Teddy takes hers and looks back to see me staring at Callie. "You should go talk to her."

"No. I don't want to talk to her."

"Arizona. You obviously do. Googly eyes."

I take my eyes off of Callie and smirk at Teddy. "Let's dance."

We leave our table and take the dance floor. We dance song after song without stopping. I feel the shots begin to take full effect after an hour. I glance back to Callie who is laughing at something Joe had said. She got up from her bar stool and walked into the bathroom. "I'll be right back." I say to Teddy and walk towards the bathroom right after Callie.

The bathroom is dimly lit and I see Callie leaning against the sink with her hands and her head is hanging low.

"Are you alright?" I can tell she looks sad and this breaks my heart.

"You know, I'm fine," she replies. She looks up and locks eyes with me through the mirror.

"Really? Because you look a little sad." I move a little closer to her, stopping a couple feet in front of her.

She sighs and turns around to lean against the sink. "It's nothing, really."

I move closer to her and place my hand on her cheek. I lean in close until my lips are just a couple millimeters away from hers, waiting for her to close the distance. She closes the distance slowly and moves her hands up to tangle in my hair. Her lips on mine feels like electricity is shooting through my body. It feels like butterflies are going crazy in my stomach and are threatening to escape. I pull back slowly and place my forehead on hers.

"Now tell me that you don't feel that too…" I whisper to her.

A small smile grows on her face. "Come on, let's go get some drinks." She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom to the bar. We order more shots and dance until everything becomes a little too fuzzy and dancing becomes more of a hazard than a fun time.

* * *

The pounding in my head is excruciating. I feel a breeze across my chest and I try to grab at a blanket, but I can't find any. I pull my arms to my body and turn from my side to my back. My shoulder hits warm skin and my eyes immediately shoot open. I look to my right and find my best friend sleeping next to me in just her bra and underwear. I look down to my body and find that I'm wearing the same.

Not knowing what to do or what to think, I do the only thing that seems natural at this moment. I scream. I grab the blankets by our feet and cover my chest with it as Teddy awakens and begins to scream as well. I see another woman on the other side of Teddy sit up. Callie.

I stop yelling and look from Teddy to Callie. "What the hell happened last night?!"

* * *

So, what do you think happened? Review review review. Let me know what you would like to see happen. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like. I purposely didn't talk a lot about Arizona's family in this chapter because I wanted to save it for a later chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it sad that I had to reread the last chapter because I had no clue where I left off? It's been that long since I wrote the last chapter. Life got too crazy for a couple weeks. I was sick and then finals happened. Excuses, excuses, I know. Last we saw, Arizona, Teddy, and Callie were in the same bed. Let's see what happens next!**

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

The sound of screaming jolts me awake. I sit up and instinctually pull my legs into my body. I look from the screaming woman lying down next to me to Arizona's panicked face. My head pounds more than it ever has and I cover my ears with my hands to try and drown out their voices.

"Can we stop screaming?" I yell quickly. Both of the blondes fall silent and stare at me. "Thank God." I rub my temples, trying to ease the pain in my head.

"What happened last night?" Arizona asks. I could only shake my head. She looks from me down to Teddy.

"You guys were really drunk. We walked here because I live the closest." Teddy explained to us.

Nothing she said seemed familiar. I don't remember anything after the encounter in the bathroom with Arizona. I look down to my body to find I'm not wearing anything besides my bra and underwear. "Where are my clothes?"

Teddy sits up and leans her back on the headboard behind us. "You two were impossible last night." She closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. "I felt like a mother. A mother with two grown ass children. We got back here and you two were chasing each other for some reason. I gave you both pajamas to wear, but you couldn't get them on apparently. Then you both passed out on the kitchen floor."

"I really need to stop drinking…" I say as I look around the room for something to wear.

Arizona giggles and looks back to Teddy. "So, nothing happened?" She points to each of us.

"What? Eww, no."

"Then why were you screaming?"

"I woke up and someone was screaming at me! It's a natural reaction!" Teddy explains. She slides behind Arizona and off of the bed. "I love you guys, I really do, but I hate you so much when you're drunk." She turns around and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Taking slow and careful steps out of the bedroom, I walk towards the kitchen and begin to make coffee. Arizona emerges from the bedroom in a large Boston Red Sox t-shirt. Her long legs shine from the rays of sun coming through the windows. Her hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail, and I can't imagine anyone else being more beautiful than she is right now. I can feel my heart pound faster in my chest as she gets closer and sits down at the kitchen island.

Realizing that I'm staring at her legs, Arizona clears her throat loudly. I jump from the sound and coffee grounds come flying out of my hands and onto the floor. I blush as I grab a towel and try to scoop up the coffee grounds. Standing up, I pour the coffee grounds into the trash and turn to Arizona, who is doing some staring of her own.

"Are you going to put clothes on?" She asks as she rests her head on one of her hands.

"Nope." I begin making the coffee again.

"Okay. Well, I've decided you're taking me to dinner."

"Oh did you?" I laugh as I turn and rest my hands on the counter in front of her.

"Yes. You've seen me naked. The least you can do is buy me dinner." A small smile grows on her face.

That smile is dangerous. She could ask me to do anything for her, and I'd do it if she gave me that smile. "I suppose I could do that. Tonight?"

"It's a date." Arizona smiles. She stands and walks to the refrigerator to pull out orange juice. She reaches up in one of the cupboards to grab a glass and the shirt she is wearing slides up just enough to see her underwear. I can't help but stare. "You need to learn how to be more subtle." The blonde giggles and sits back down at the kitchen island.

We sip our coffee and orange juice for a few minutes before Teddy strolls out of the bathroom, her wet hair dripping from her shower. "Jesus, Callie, will you put on some clothes?" She disappears into her bedroom and reappears with a t-shirt in hand. I reluctantly pull the shirt over my head to cover my body, seeing a slight frown form on Arizona's face.

Teddy sits on a stool next to Arizona, and I place a hot cup of coffee in front of her. She sips at it slowly, trying not to burn her tongue. "I'm never drinking again." She puts the coffee mug back down and traces the rim with her finger. Both Arizona and I laugh at her.

Arizona finishes her coffee and walks to the sink to place the empty mug in the sink. She turns to Teddy, "Do you think I could get a ride home?" Teddy nods and we all begin to try and gather our scattered clothes from all over the apartment. We walk down the stairs to the front door of Teddy's apartment building. The sunglasses covering my eyes do little to ease the throbbing inside my head. We drive across town to Arizona's apartment.

The blonde gets out from the back seat and leaned in my open window to look at Teddy. "Sorry again about last night." She smiles and giggles slightly to herself before turning to look at me. "See you tonight?"

"Pick you up at eight." I couldn't help but smile when a blush slowly creeps up the blonde's cheeks, her dimples on full display.

"See you then." Arizona turns from the car and begins walking up the stairs to her apartment.

"You're staring."

"Shut up."

Teddy laughs and begins to drive towards my apartment. "What was that all about?"

"What?" I snap out of my daydream and try to focus on the question that Teddy had asked. "Oh. It's nothing. Just dinner. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Torres, I've seen more than I ever want to see of you last night. No offense." She shakes her head slightly to try and forget the memory of trying to take care of us last night.

"None taken." I laugh as we pull up to the front door of my apartment building. "Thanks for the ride."

"See you at work bright and early on Monday."

I climb up the front steps of the apartment building and take the elevator up to my apartment, too tired to take the stairs. I go to open the front door with my keys, but find that the door is already unlocked. I open the door slowly and peek my head in. "Mark? You left the front door open." I walk into the apartment and throw my purse onto the couch without looking.

"Ow!" Someone says from the couch.

I jump and turn around quickly, not recognizing the female voice. "Whoa! Who are you?" I look her up and down. "And why are you naked? On my couch?"

Mark walks into the living room with a towel around his waist. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower. "Callie, this is Lexie."

"Pleasure…" I say slowly. The girl holds a blanket tightly to her body to try and cover herself. I turn back to Mark with my eyebrows raised. "Mark, what is that? She looks like a kid!" I whisper to him.

"She's definitely not a kid. Not after what she did last…"

"Eww. No. I don't want to know." I walk to the kitchen and start to make coffee.

"I should go." The girl says from the couch. She scampers around to find her clothes and trips over the coffee table, unsteady on her feet.

I laugh silently to myself and look up to see Mark staring back at me. "Really, Mark?" I giggle. He follows the younger girl to the door, exchanging a few words before kissing her closing the door behind her after she leaves. I put a mug onto the kitchen table for each of us and pour the hot liquid out of the coffee pot. "She seems…nice."

"Yeah." A big smile forms on his face and his eyes won't look up from his coffee to meet mine.

"Wait. Hey. You like her." I sit down at the kitchen table across from him.

His eyes slowly move up from his coffee to meet my eyes. "Where were you last night?"

"I met up with Teddy and Arizona at the bar last night. Crashed at Teddy's."

"Arizona? The blondie you train, Arizona?" He asks.

"Yeah." A smile forms on my face similar to the one that had just previously been on his face. "So, you going to see Lexie again?"

"Maybe. You going to see Arizona again?"

"Maybe." I laugh. "When did we become grown ups?"

Mark stands and walks to the sink to deposit his empty mug. "We'll never be grown ups." He walks down the hall and into his bedroom.

I look up to the clock and see that I have about six hours until I have to pick up Arizona up. Six hours. That's enough time. Butterflies begin to form in my stomach. I shake my head to get rid of all my nervous thoughts. "Come on, Torres. It's just a date. You're a rock star. You're badass. It's just a date." I deposit my mug into the sink and walk down the short hallway to my bedroom. I close the door behind me and fall face first onto the bed in exhaustion. Setting an alarm, I fall asleep quickly after. Dreams of a certain blonde float through my head.

A few hours later I awake and begin to rummage through my closet to find something to wear. I throw things over my shoulder and onto the floor in frustration, cursing to myself each time I throw something.

"Hot date tonight?" Mark says from the open doorway of my bedroom.

I look back at him and roll my eyes. "I need something to wear." I pull my shirt over my head and replace it with a dark blue shirt, putting my favorite leather jacket over it. I replace my pants with skinny black jeans and a pair of boots. I walk to the bathroom and run my fingers through my hair, still muttering curses under my breath.

"Don't worry Torres, you look hot."

I walk down to my car and begin the long drive across town to Arizona's apartment. I drive in silence, trying to get my butterflies under control. No other girl has ever made me feel like this before. I pull up to the blonde's apartment and pace outside a couple times before taking the stairs up to her front door. I hesitantly knock on her door a couple times before nervously putting both of my hands in my pockets.

The door opens and the beautiful blonde stands in front of me. She is wearing a tight black dress which shows off both her arms and her long legs. "Whoa…" This is all I can manage to say as I look her up and down.

"Hey there." She smiles as she pushes some of her curly hair behind her ear.

"What?" I snap my eyes back up to hers. "Oh, hi… Ready to go?"

I follow her down the stairs and out to my car. Holding the door open for her, she gets in and we leave her apartment. It's a short drive to my favorite restaurant, one of the best restaurants in town. We arrive at the restaurant and are seated at a table with a great view of the city.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Arizona exclaims as she looks out the window. She looks over the menu that is placed in front of her. "What do you recommend."

"Well, this place has a good chicken piccata. Not as good as mine, but definitely worth ordering." We order our food and sit in silence for a couple seconds after the waiter leaves. "So, why soccer? What got you into soccer?"

"Well, my older brother played soccer when we were growing up. He played on all the All-Star teams in middle school and high school." A smile grew on her face. "We used to play in our yard as kids. I finally joined when I was in high school and fell in love with the sport. I practiced and practice and finally got picked up by the Breakers. I want to make the national team, which is why I came to you. Why'd you go into personal training?"

"I just love how bodies move. I love sports and I love fitness. I love how muscles and bones work together to create movement, and I love to push people to push themselves to train harder and become stronger." Our waiter places our dishes in front of us and my mouth begins to water.

"You know, Teddy says that you could be the next her." Arizona says between mouthfuls of food.

"Really? She's sort of a legend in this business. That's a huge compliment."

We spend our dinner talking about work and soccer, and when we are finished the waiter comes and takes our empty plates away. "How about I walk you home?"

Arizona smiles and nods. I pay the bill and I hold the door open for her as we begin the short walk to her apartment. We walk in silence, staring up at the stars above us. It is a beautiful night and the stars are shining brighter than they usually do in the city. I take her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. She looks down from our hands to my eyes and a smile grows on her face. We arrive out front of her apartment and she turns to face me. "This is me. I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too." A blush creeps up my face.

"I would invite you up, but I don't sleep with a girl on the first date." Arizona jokes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. What kind of girl do you think I am?" She giggles to herself and I can't imagine anything cuter.

"One that I'd like to know better." I smile and kiss her softly on her cheek. I can hear her breath hitch as my lips connect with her cheek. As I pull back, she cups my cheek with her hand and pulls me in for a kiss. Her lips lightly touch mine and every thought in my head immediately falls away. She pulls away much too soon and I immediately miss the warmth of her lips on mine. I slowly open my eyes and find bright blue eyes looking back at me.

"See you Monday? Meet me at the soccer field a couple blocks away from the gym. I'm teaching you my own workout." The blonde walks up the stairs of her apartment, leaving me on the sidewalk.

"Alright." I smile back at her. "See you Monday."

"Goodnight." She walks through the front door of the building and closes it behind her.

"Goodnight." I whisper to myself. I walk back to the restaurant to my parked car and drive back to my apartment. There's something about the blonde. Something different about her, but I like it.

* * *

**Okay, hopefully this chapter didn't totally disappoint. Leave me reviews! Tell me what you want to see happen! I'll love you forever. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I was hoping to start getting some actual soccer in this story. I got a request for some more drama. Hold on tight, the drama will be coming, I promise. I looked up the actual dates for when the soccer season starts, which don't coincide with when I want my story to take place. I'm making up the rules as I go.**

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Unloading my large soccer duffle bag from the trunk of the car, I haul it into the middle of the soccer field. Monday couldn't have come quick enough. After my date with Callie, I found myself counting the hours until our workout session this morning. I pull out some small orange cones from my duffle bag and place them in a row. I turn back to my bag and pull a dirty soccer ball out. I've had this soccer ball for many years, before I played in elementary school even. The polyester stitches are beginning to fray, and the leather has many cracks in it, but I can't get rid of it. My blood, sweat, and tears are on this ball, and that means too much to me to throw it away. I drop the ball suddenly and begin to juggle it with my feet. I bounce it off my feet in front of me with ease. With one high kick, it flies into the air and I jump up and bicycle kick it into the goal behind me.

I hear slow clapping behind me and look up from the ground to see a beautiful Latina standing on the sidelines in tight yoga pants and a bright yellow tank top. "Impressive," she says as she walks over to me and holds out her hand for me to take.

I grab her hand and she pulls me up and into her arms. "How long were you standing there?"

"Enough to see that you've got some skills." She smiles and pulls me in for a soft kiss. I push her away after a couple of seconds and I can see a pout form on her face.

"We have a workout to do." I wink at the brunette and she drops her arms from my sides. "We're going to do drills."

"Drills, huh? I thought I was the trainer?" Callie asks as she places her hands on her hips and raises one eyebrow at me.

"Not today. Today I'm the boss."

"Hmm… I like the sound of that," she says seductively and bites her lip.

The way she bites her lip makes me want to melt into a puddle on the grass, and her voice gives me goosebumps all down my body. I shake my head to try and focus. "Ready?"

I show Callie one of the basic warm ups we do before a soccer practice to get our hearts pumping. Little does she know, I don't plan on taking it easy on her for this workout. Soccer is a sport of endurance and agility, and our workouts reflect just that. I have her begin to jog in place, tapping the soccer ball in front of her with each foot until she starts to breathe heavier. We then do squats, jumping with the ball in between our feet between each squat. Running through every drill we would normally do, I can tell that Callie is struggling to keep up after a while.

"Come on! Don't waste my time! Move, move, move!" I shout at her and a big smirk forms on her face as she jogs in place with high knees. I push the brunette harder and harder like we would in a normal practice and by the end of the workout, she lies down on the warm grass in exhaustion. I grab her water bottle and hand it to her on the ground. She tries to lift her arm but it flops back down to the grass. "Really?" I giggle. I hold out my hand for her to take. She takes my hand and I pull her up from the ground.

"You know, you're all sexy when you're in charge like that," says the brunette as her arms wrap around my shoulders. My arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh really?" I smile.

"Really." She bites her lip and I can tell she has something on her mind. "So, do you have any plans today?"

"Actually, I do. I am helping coach a soccer day camp. I get to teach a whole bunch of cute first graders how to kick a ball properly." I pull Callie in closer and steal a quick kiss. "You're more than welcome to join me." I was secretly hoping she would. We haven't gotten a chance to spend any time together outside of the gym or the bar. I liked the Callie that I was starting to get to know on our date the other night. I pull out my dimples and I know she can't refuse.

"I suppose I could join you." She smiles as she pulls me in for another kiss. "When is it?"

"Right now." I hear van doors begin to slam behind us and I pull away from Callie. Soccer moms carry treats and water bottles into the metal bleachers on the sidelines.

"Right now?" Callie whimpers. I can tell she is still exhausted from the workout we had just finished.

"Yep!"

The brunette turns around just in time to dodge a stampede of six year olds heading towards me. They gather around and try to all wrap their little arms around my waist at the same time. I look up from all their excited faces to find my Breakers soccer coach, Richard Webber, lugging a large bag full of soccer balls towards the middle of the field where we are standing.

"Thanks for helping out with this today," Richard yells over the yelling kids.

"No problem! You know I love helping out." I look back to the kids. "Okay! Line up!" Two dozen children line up on the white line running down the middle of the field. I walk to over to Richard with Callie following close behind. "Coach, this is my personal trainer. She's going to be hanging with us today, telling us what we're doing wrong."

"Callie Torres." The Latina holds out her hand for the man to shake.

"Richard Webber. I hope Arizona isn't giving you too hard of a time while you're training her." The man laughs as he dumps the bag of soccer balls onto the grass.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I mumble under my breath.

"Oh, I keep her in line." She smiles at me and jabs me lightly in the ribs with her elbow.

Richard laughs and jokes, "Then we could use someone like you on the team during the season."

Coach Webber begins the warm ups for the kids, and I spot a lone child in the bleachers. "I'll be right back," I say to Callie as I jog over to the little girl sitting by herself on the bleachers. "Hey there. Why aren't you out there with your friends?"

The little girl looks down at her shoes and hits them together, trying to kick some dried mud off the sides. "Everyone has nice jerseys and cleats and shin guards and socks. I don't have any of that stuff." The girl kicks her shoes harder, not looking me in the eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," I say gently, "You don't need any of that stuff. All you need is to go out there and have some fun. None of the rest of it matters." I could tell that the girl was still hesitant to go out onto the field. "Stay here for one minute." I run over to the sidelines where my duffle bag is lying and fling it over my shoulder. I bring the bag over to the bleachers and drop it right in front of the girl. I pull out a pair of socks from my bag. "Put these on." I pull out my shin guards and place them over the little girl's legs. My socks are too large on her, and I roll them enough to where they won't fall down. "Stand up." I pull out one of my jerseys from my duffle bag and place it over the girl's head. The jersey is down to her knees, so I tie a knot in the bottom so that it rests at her hip. "There we go. Perfect."

The girl doesn't say anything. All she does it throw her arms around my neck and I know she is thankful for what I did. "Now those are my super magic socks. I always have a good time playing out on the field with those socks on. Should we go see if the same happens for you?" The girl nods and runs out onto the field to join her classmates in their warm ups.

I walk back to Callie who hadn't moved from our previous spot. She had been watching the entire time I had interacted with the girl on the bleachers.

"You're amazing." Her eyes sparkle and all I can see is a look of adoration on her face.

The rest of the soccer camp went flawlessly. I bandaged up a few scraped knees, but luckily that was the worst of the injuries. It was hard not to love summer soccer camps like these. These kids have so much fun out in the sun playing a game they barely understand. They have so much potential, and I find so much joy in watching them have so much fun. At the end of the day, after hugging each and every one of the kids who had lined up to hug me, I pack up all the soccer balls and orange cones into their respective bags and fling them over my shoulder. Callie and I head towards our cars and she helps me load my stuff into my trunk.

"Ms. Robbins, Ms. Robbins!" I hear a little girl shout from behind me. It was the same girl from earlier. She was running at me full force. I kneel down in the grass so I am at eye level with her. "Here's your jersey back!" She takes my jersey from her shoulder and places it in my hands. She then places my shin guards in my hands too. "Oh, and the socks too."

"How about you keep those? But you have to promise me one thing." The girl nods her head waiting for me to continue. "No more sitting on the bleachers. Go play on the field with your friends and have fun. Those are my super magic socks. Make good use of them."

"I will." The girl flings her arms around my neck one more time before running off to her mother's car that had just pulled up.

I turn back around to find Callie leaning against my car. "Hey."

"Hey," I lean into her body and wrap my arms around her shoulders. I had spent the entire morning and afternoon with the brunette, but I still didn't want to let her go. I cup her chin with my right hand and kiss her softly on the lips before pulling back and looking her right in the eyes. "Let's get out of here." I grab her hand and lead her towards the passenger seat of my car. I open the door for her and close it after she gets in.

"Where are we going?" Callie asks as I drive out of the parking lot of the soccer field. I don't answer her question. We pull up to my apartment a few minutes later and we both get out of the car. Callie walks to the trunk of the car, waiting for me to unlock it, but I just head up the stairs of the building to the front door instead.

"Coming?" I ask. She walks up the stairs and I take her by the hand. I lead her up to my place and through the apartment door. I was fully intent on finishing what Callie had started this morning.

"Arizona, why…"

Once the door was closes behind her, I turn to face her and pull my jersey over my head. "Shh." I walk to her and push her up against the door, taking her lips in mine fiercely. Her hands tangle in my hair as I pull her tank top over her head. My lips leave hers and trail kisses and bites down her neck. I can taste the saltiness of her sweat on her skin mixed with a taste that is all Callie.

"What was…"

"Shut up," I breathe out. I run my hands down her thighs and lift her up, pinning her against the door. She wraps her legs around my waist and takes my lips with hers again. The brunette wraps her arms around my neck as I move away from the door and carry her through my apartment to my bedroom. Once my knees hit the front of the bed, we spill over onto the middle and I crawl up her body until my lips meet hers again. I look down into her big brown eyes everything else just fades away. I want to feel her body. I want to know every inch of her body. I'm already addicted to her, but I don't think Callie Torres is an addiction I want to kick.

"Arizona?" Callie asks after a few moments pass.

I shake my head trying to focus on the woman underneath me. "Will you still be here when I wake up in the morning? Will you stay?"

"I'll stay. I promise." She smiles and pulls me down to kiss me softly.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter there will be a time gap. I'm ready to get this story going. I need to set some things up so there can start being some drama. This is a Grey's Anatomy fanfic, after all. Review, review, review! Suggestions are even better because those will help me get the chapters out quicker!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to start out by thanking you all for reading my fanfic. I love your reviews and tweets! They really keep me going. That being said, if you're going to leave a negative review, please leave some constructive criticism so I can learn and get better. Honestly, you're just wasting your time (and also my time) if you're not posting constructive criticism.**

**Enjoy! Also, I would also like to reiterate that I have no clue how soccer works off the field, so I'm making up the rules as I go.**

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

I regretfully count down the days until Arizona's soccer season begins. Once the season begins, I have to adjust to life without her while she is on the road. Call me selfish, but I don't want her to go. We've been dating for about a month, but I can already tell that this relationship is different than anything else I've ever had. I've already fallen for the blonde harder than I've ever fallen for anyone else.

I lie in Arizona's bed and stare at the ceiling. I've been awake for about an hour, unable to fall back asleep. Looking over to my right, I see messy blonde hair covering Arizona's face as she sleeps on her stomach. Each time she breathes, her hair moves slightly, tickling her nose. Her nose scrunches up because of the hair ticking her nose and I can't help but smile at how adorable she looks. I gently push her hair out of her face and behind her hair, and she immediately throws an arm around my waist and nuzzles her face into my neck. I smile as I can feel her breathing become deeper as she falls back into her deep sleep.

Only a moment later, my alarm informs me that it is time to get up. I don't have a workout session with Arizona today since she begins soccer practice tomorrow, but I still need to head to the gym.

The blonde whimpers as I attempt to slide out of the bed and wraps her arm around me tighter. "No…. Don't go."

I turn back to her and kiss her forehead. "Honey, I have to. I have to get ready for work."

Arizona raises her head and looks at the clock on the nightstand. "You don't have to work for two hours. Just stay in bed a little longer." She nuzzled into my body even tighter.

"I need to run. I also need to take a long shower. I smell like we've been having sex all night." I laugh.

"That's because we did have sex all night, and I like that smell on you." I could feel the blonde smile. She traced circles on my stomach with her finger, giving me goosebumps all over my body.

"I don't think my clients will appreciate it as much as you do." I kiss her on the forehead and she lifts her chin up to kiss me on the lips. "Go back to sleep. I'll call you later." I slide out of bed and slip into the bathroom. I can hear Arizona groan loudly from the other room as I close the door, and I giggle silently to myself. I pull my hair up into a messy ponytail and splash water onto my face. I throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and walk through the bedroom and out the front door.

Putting my headphones in, I get lost in my music as I begin to run at a slow pace. I take a running trail that hugs the shores of the ocean. I look out over the vast expanse of water as the sun begins to rise higher in the sky. I see a bench ahead of me and I stop to sit down for a couple of minutes.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Arizona's season starting tomorrow. Our relationship is still new. It's just beginning. I don't even know if _relationship _is the right term. We haven't talked about anything like that yet, even though I know that I'm the only one she has her eyes on. I just don't want her to forget about me while she's traveling.

I stand from the bench and begin running again, this time at a much faster pace. The sight of the sun over the open ocean calms me down a little and helps me clear my head. Running back to Arizona's apartment, I take stairs two at a time up to the front door and walk in. I head straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Getting out of the shower, I wrap myself in a towel and head to the kitchen to start some coffee.

The smell of coffee brewing radiates throughout the apartment and I walk to the kitchen, finding Arizona pouring two cups of coffee. "Why are you up?" I ask. I look her up and down. She's only wearing her Red Sox jersey that she knows I love on her so much.

She walks up to me and hands me a steaming cup of coffee, then places a soft kiss on my lips. She sits down at the table in the kitchen. "I don't sleep very well when you're not in bed with me." She smiles and turns the newspaper to the crossword section.

The blonde looks adorable as she scrunches up her face when she can't figure out the answers to one of the crossword clues. She bites the end of her pen with her front teeth.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?" She doesn't look up from her crossword.

"I have a drawer."

She looks up with a confused look on her face. "I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"I have a drawer. I just want to know…" I pause, not knowing how to say what I want to say. "Am I your girlfriend? I mean, we've been dating for like a month and we spend a lot of nights together and I know we haven't had this discussion or anything but…"

"Callie." Arizona cuts me off.

"Yeah?" I take a sip of my coffee, trying to stop myself from having verbal diarrhea again.

Arizona stands from her seat and walks around to the other side of the table where I'm sitting. She swings her leg around so she is straddling my lap. I look up to see her smiling at me. "Of course you're my girlfriend." She leans down to kiss me.

I pull back. "Okay good, because I don't want any other girls all over you when you're travelling during the season."

She leans down to kiss me harder than before, and her tongue runs across my lips. I grant her access and she deepens the kiss much more, relieving any doubt in my head that I had about our relationship. She pulls back, "You have nothing to worry about." She takes my hand and brings it between us, sliding it down her front and into her panties. "This is only for you."

I inhale sharply as I feel how wet she already is. I kiss her neck up to her ear, and I bite her earlobe gently. "You're so sexy I…" I open my eyes and see the time on the stove. "Fuck!"

Arizona pulls back quickly. "What?"

"I have to go to work. Fuck! I'm going to be late." I motion for her to stand up and I run into the bedroom to get dressed. Throwing clothes on, I hop into my gym shoes and run back out into the living room. "I'm so sorry. I really am. I'll make this up to you later, I promise."

"You better." Arizona pouts.

I grab my bag and kiss her quickly before rushing out the door. I hop into my T-Bird and speed to work, making it through the door right before I was supposed to be in. I run to the back room and drop my bag into my locker.

Mark pops his head out from behind another row of lockers. "You look different."

Startled, I jump as I hear his voice. "What? No." I pull my shirt over my head and put on a tank top with the gym's logo.

He stands across from me, leaning against the lockers. "You're looking a little…flustered." A knowing smile forms on his face.

"I just had to rush here this morning…"

"Right…" He laughs at me. "Come on. We have some new clients this morning."

We walk out into the gym area and find our new clients waiting for us. "Erica?" I walk up to the blonde woman and shake her hand. "Callie Torres. Nice to meet you." I take her into an office, while Mark takes his client into another office. I do all the initial measurements and paperwork that is necessary for all new clients, and we begin a workout.

I begin Erica on the treadmill. "So, what type of work do you do?"

"I'm the head of cardiothoracic surgery at the hospital," she said as she started to breathe heavier.

"Oh wow. That's amazing!" I turn up the speed on the treadmill. "How you have time to do anything? I'm sure that's a demanding career."

The blonde picks up her pace on the treadmill from a walk to a jog. "Well, I just got out of a relationship, so I seem to have a lot more time on my hands lately."

"I know how that goes." I laugh. "Was he a surgeon too?"

"Yes. _She _was an orthopedic surgeon."

"Oh!" Realization washes over me. The rest of the workout went smoothly and after she leaves I sit down on a bench next to the wall.

"She's hot." Mark says as he sets down the two large dumbbells he's holding. He walks over to me and sits next to me on the bench.

"You think every woman is hot, Mark."

"Not true. Do you think I could get a date with her?" He asks, wiping off his forehead with a towel.

"Sorry. She doesn't play for your team." I stand up and pat him on his back. "Come on, let's go work on your arms."

"What are you talking about?" He flexes his biceps. "I'm hot."

"Sure, McSteamy. Sure." I laugh as he stands up and lies down on the bench press. I stand behind his head, spotting him. "What ever happened to Lexie? I thought you guys were dating?"

"She dumped me. I've been seeing Joa…Julia." He lifts the bar and lowers it down to her chest and back a few times.

"Really, Mark? You don't even know her name?"

He puts the bar back, and sits up. "You should get your new client's number. Take her to Joe's or something."

"You're forgetting that I'm in a grown up relationship. Something you wouldn't understand." I lean against the bar that Mark had just put back.

"Real relationships don't exist. It's all just a lie. You'll learn that sooner or later." Mark sits up and looks me in the eyes.

"Cynical much?"

Mark and I each had one more client for the day, and by the time we were done at the gym, the sun was starting to get low in the sky. I stop and pick up some pizza and beer and head back to Arizona's apartment. Carrying the food up the stairs, I open the door and drop my bag and keys down on the couch. "Arizona?"

"In here!" I hear someone yell from the bedroom.

I walk into the bedroom, but I still don't see the blonde anywhere. I see a faint light in the bathroom and walk in. Candles illuminate the dim room and the blonde is sitting in the middle of the large bathtub filled with bubbles.

"I've been waiting for you," Arizona motions for me to join her in the bathtub. I lay the food on the sink and turn to face the blonde. I pull my tank top over my head, and throw it across the bathroom, then I do the same with my shorts. I lower myself into the warm water and lean back so I am leaning back against Arizona's front. She wraps her arms around my waist and I run my hands up and down her legs. "Mmm, this feels good. I could do this every night." She kisses me on the cheek. I turn my head so I can kiss her on her lips. She pulls back and I lean my head back against her shoulder. "How was work?"

"It was good. I got a new client today. Mark is on a relentless quest to sleep with all of our clients. She's not even into men, but he's still going to make a fool out of himself trying."

"She's gay?" Arizona asks. She draws small circles on my arms and leaves small kisses on my neck.

"Yeah. She's a surgeon. The head of cardio… something."

"She pretty?" The blonde takes my earlobe between her teeth and bites gently. I shudder slightly when I can feel her hot breath on my ear.

I turn my head so I can face her, "She's not as beautiful as you." I kiss her and I can hear her softly moan as my tongue intertwines with hers. Her hands move up my sides and take a breast in each of her hands. I kiss her hard and I fear that my lips will bruise, but I don't let up. I turn so that my stomach is touching hers and grind my hips down upon hers and she moans loudly. I stand up from the tub and step out without any warning. I grab a towel and wrap it around my dripping body.

Arizona opens her eyes and a confused look falls upon her face. "Where are you going?"

I hold out a hand for her to grab. "I'm taking you to bed."

Arizona grabs my hand and I pull her up out of the bath. I hand her a towel and she wraps it around her body. I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom. I open up her towel and push her onto the bed behind her. She crawls up the bed so her head is on the pillows and I drop my towel and climb up her body so I can look her in the eyes.

I stare into her eyes for a few moments and the rest of the world falls away. In that moment, I know that I've fallen harder for her than I've ever fallen for anyone before. "Arizona… I love you." We had never said it before to each other, but in this moment I needed to tell her how I feel.

A shocked expression forms on the blondes face and I immediately tense up, fearing that I had shared my feelings much too soon. I really thought she felt the same way as I did.

The blonde's eyes begin to water and she cups my cheek. "I love you too, Calliope."

* * *

**It seemed like there was a lot of dialogue this chapter! Geez! Here's the last drama free chapter for a while. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love all the support and enthusiasm I'm getting from you guys on the reviews and on Twitter. Follow me on Twitter if you're not already: CalzonaQuotes . Last chapter Callie and Arizona finally defined their relationship. Do you think they'll survive Arizona's soccer season? Let's find out!**

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I walk through the wide doors of the soccer stadium where we will be practicing for the next couple of weeks before our first game. I can't help but feel a little eager to see my old teammates and welcome the new ones who have just joined the ranks. I head straight to the locker rooms and find it bustling with the energy and excitement. I leave the locker room and walk straight out to the field where I see Coach Webber talking with the captain of the team, Miranda Bailey.

Most of the girls follow me out to the field and within a few minutes we line up along the middle of the field.

"Welcome ladies! Welcome to another season. I would first like to introduce the new players who we scouted to play for the team this year." Richard motions towards a circle of girls in the bleachers and they begin to run towards us in the middle of the field.

Looking down the line of old teammates from previous years I see Miranda Bailey, Meredith Grey, Christina Yang, Izzie Stevens, April Kepner, Addison Montgomery, Sadie Harris, and Lucy Fields.

"I'd like to introduce Jo Wilson, Leah Murphy, Stephanie Edwards, Lexie Grey, and Lauren Boswell." Coach Webber shakes each of their hands as they run up to us. "Alright. Let's begin. We only have a couple weeks before we play Kansas City, so we need to be ready. Drills!"

We begin drills and some exercises, and I'm delightfully surprised at how well the new players are doing. Before I know it, we are all back in the locker rooms showering and getting dressed.

"Joe'e tonight, ladies. Be there. It's tradition." Addison announces as she is standing on top of a bench between the lockers. She hops down. "You'll be there right?" She points to me.

"Of course, Addy. I'll be there. It's tradition." I pat her on the back and walk out the door of the locker room. I walk down the hallway and out the wide stadium doors and towards my car.

"Hey!" A voice calls from behind me.

I turn around to see one of the new players running up to me. "Boswell, right?"

"Lauren." She holds out her hand for me to shake. I take her hand and she smiles widely. "It's nice to meet you. You're a great player."

"Thank you." I smile and realize I'm still shaking her hand. Nervously I pull my hand back and shove it into my pocket. We stand silently for a moment and I point towards my car. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, actually." She follows me to my car. "So you played for Boston University, right?"

"Yeah. Wow, you really do your research." I open up the trunk and place both of our duffle bags in.

"I actually just graduated from Boston. Plus, I did a Google search, too." We both laugh.

"Really? So you had Coach Johnson!" We both get in my car and she points in the direction of her apartment.

"I did. I love the man but…"

"His breath!" We both say simultaneously.

"It smells like something died in there!" I exclaim as I continue through the busy city streets. "Most of the girls aren't from around here. Meredith and Christina are from Seattle. Addison is from LA. We get players from all across the country. It's kind of nice having another person from Boston on the team."

"I know." She gives me a slight smile from the passenger seat. "So, are you going to Joe's tonight?"

"I have to. It's tradition." I pull up to her apartment. "Don't be late."

"Thanks for the ride." We both get out of the car and I open the trunk for her to grab her bag. "Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." I smile as she walks away and disappears at the top of the stairs. I turn around and drive back to my apartment. My phone begins to buzz as I park my car out front of my own apartment building.

**Pizza and beer? My treat ;-) – C**

I can't help but smile at the short message from my girlfriend.

**Sure babe. Come on over. –A**

Within a half an hour Callie arrived at my apartment with a box of pizza and some bottles of beer. "Hello?"

I step out from my bedroom door wearing a new black dress I had just bought. As I walk into Callie's view, her jaw drops and I can see her eyes drop from my eyes down to my legs then back to my eyes.

"Wow."

I walk right to where she is standing. The heels I am wearing make her tilt her head back slightly to be able to look into my eyes. "You're drooling, Calliope."

"You look amazing." Callie wraps her arms around my waist. "What's the occasion?"

I lean in close and kiss her softly. "We have a tradition on the night of the first practice. Mainly we just get the new people drunk and see how they play the next day at practice." I laugh a little bit.

"That's so evil."

"It really is. But it's tradition. I was so hung over that next day during my first year that I went to practice the next morning and threw up on Coach Webber. Maybe that's why we're so close now." I giggle at the memory.

Callie looks up and down my body again hungrily. "I love this dress on you." Her hands slide from my waist down to cup my butt. She leans in close to my ear. "I'd like it even better off of you."

I shudder as I can hear how much desire is in her voice. I look her straight in the eyes and I can tell her eyes seem much darker. "Later?" I see a slight pout form on her face and she pulls me closer to her. "I'll be drunk…" I lean in close to her ear. "…and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

The Latina moans in my arms. I kiss her and leave her arms to grab a piece of pizza. The brunette walks up behind me at the counter and presses her front into my back as she also reaches for a piece of pizza. Her other hand wraps around my body and rests on my stomach. She slowly slides her hand up my stomach.

"You really don't take no for an answer, do you?" I laugh. I halt her hand before she can take my breast in her hand. I turn in her arms. "I need to finish getting ready. Later. I promise." I leave Callie in the kitchen and head back to the bathroom to finish my make up and hair. Once I deem my hair perfect, I grab my purse and walk back into the living room. "You like?" I ask as I slowly spin around.

"You're a huge tease, you know that, right? One of the many things I love about you." She stands and crosses the room to give me a kiss. "Need a ride back tonight?"

"That'd be perfect." I give her one more kiss before I leave my apartment and head to the bar. Most of my teammates are already at Joe's sitting around a couple tables they had pushed together.

"Arizona!" Addison shouts as she runs over to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hey Addy! Is everyone here?" I look around and the blonde I had given a ride home was nowhere to be found. Addison turns around to order the first round of tequila shots for us and our new teammates. "Wow. They really don't have a chance tonight, do they?"

"Definitely not." Addison laughs evilly as she carries the tray of tequila shots back to the table.

I turn to face the door when I hear someone come in. Lauren walks through the door wearing a tight blue dress, which shows off more of her legs than should be legal. The neck line of her dress drops dangerously low, and I can't help but stare at all the tan skin she is showing off.

"Wow… You look great." I say as she walks up to me.

She stops close to me, her side barely touching my front. "I could say the same for you." She winks and walks past me to sit down at the table.

I hadn't noticed that I had forgotten to breathe during the entire interaction, and I find myself breathing a little harder to catch my breath. I shake my head and walk over to the head of the table to stand next to Addison.

"I would personally like to welcome each and every one of you to the Breakers this season. You are all wonderful players and I'm grateful we have such an amazing team this year." I say as I grab a shot of tequila in front of me.

"We have a tradition on the first night of the first practice of the season. We don't get to have much of a life off the field during the soccer season, so we have one last night out as a team before the official season begins. Drinks are on us, ladies, so have fun. Go crazy!" Addison raises her glass, and all of the teammates follow her.

We all take our shots and continue to talk. Addison, Bailey, and I watch our new teammates drink more shots than should be humanly possible in the short amount of time we were there.

"My first year, I woke up hugging a goal post and a bottle of vodka in the soccer stadium. Literally the worst hangover of my life." Addison said as she sipped on her wine.

"At least you weren't naked." I offer. Addison gave me a nervous look and she took another sip of her wine. "Oh God, you were." Bailey and I burst out into hysterical laughter.

"What happened to you on your first night, Bailey?" Addison asks.

"I went home, slept it off, and came to practice the next day." Bailey says matter-of-factly.

"You're badass." Addison says as she raises her glass for both of us to toast to.

I raise my glass then take one last drink to finish it off. I leave Addison and Bailey at the table and walk up to the bar. "Joe, can I have two tequila shots?" I can feel a slight buzz starting from the two drinks I have already had, but it's starting to fade. I feel someone lean on the counter next to me. I look over to see Lauren standing next to me. "Joe, make that three." I smile at her before looking back to Joe as he places three shots in front of us. I slide one in front of the other blonde next to me. We both take our shots, and I take my second shot right after the first.

"I think we need to dance." Lauren states. I look over her shoulder to find all my teammates in a group on the dance floor. Some of the dancing girls surround a few of the men who were brave enough to approach the intimidating group of women.

I follow Lauren to the dance floor and we all immediately begin to jump to the upbeat music the DJ began to play. We sing to the music poorly, our drunken brains unable to get the lyrics correctly. The next song the DJ plays is slower, and I sway my body to the beat of the bass.

I feel a warm body come up behind me and grab my hips. "I love the way you dance." I turn my head to see Lauren behind me, swaying her hips in time with mine. I know I should tell her to stop, but her body moving with mine feels so good. Her hand moves my curly hair off of my shoulder and she leaves a kiss on my shoulder, then on my neck.

Even my drunk brain realizes that this is wrong and I need to stop her before she does anything else. I shrug out of her hold and walk back to the table I had been sitting in before. I grab my phone and send a text message to Callie to pick me up. Standing up, I walk towards the bathroom and straight into a stall. I lean up against the dirty bathroom stall, holding my head in my hands. I inhale and exhale two heavy breaths before leaving the stall and walking to stand in front of the mirror. I turn the water on and place my hands under the freezing cold water. I turn the water off and turn around to lean against the counter.

The door opens and the beautiful blonde walks through the door, immediately smiling when she makes eye contact with me. I don't say anything as she walks up to the mirror and checks her make up. "You know, girls must line up for you. You're so beautiful." She turns and takes a step closer to me. She pushes my hair behind my ear and cups my cheek before leaning in a little closer.

I push her back. "I have a girlfriend." I stand up from where I was leaning on the sink. I walk towards the door and as I have a grip on the handle, I feel her grab my forearm. I pull my arm out of her grip. "Just stop." I open the door and come face to face with Callie. "Hey!" I say nervously. "Let's go." I pull her out of the bar before I can hear Lauren leave the bathroom.

Callie helps me into her car and we drive silently back to my apartment. Once at my apartment, I lean against her body as we walk up the stairs. Once through the door, I walk straight to the bedroom without saying anything.

"What happened tonight?" Callie asks as she helps me with the straps on my heels.

"Nothing."

"Really? Because you seem kind of pissed." Callie stands me up and turns me around so she can unzip my dress. She pushes the straps off my shoulders and my dress falls to the floor.

"I'm not." I say briefly. I cup both of her cheeks in my hands and pull her in to kiss me forcefully. I want to forget about how it feels when Lauren touches me. She has nothing on Callie. I pull the Latina's shirt over her head and clumsily fumble with the clasp on her bra.

"Whoa whoa, wait." Callie pushes me back. She walks over to the other side and sits on top of the bed. "Normally I'd be all for this, but something is up. What's going on?"

Standing at the end of the bed, I crawl up Callie's body. I kiss her neck and I can feel her breath hitch, which is when I know any fight in her is gone. I kiss back up her neck and chin, finally stopping at her lips.

"But…"

"Shh." I tell her. I kiss her hard and her arms wrap around my back, pulling me down harder onto her body. I urge her legs apart with my thigh and put pressure on where I know she wants it. I bite her bottom lip and her hips thrust up to try and gain more friction.

"Arizona, please."

I open my eyes to look into her dark brown eyes, but I don't see them. All I can see is the blonde from earlier in the night. I freeze suddenly, terrified.

"Arizona?"

I shake my head and lean on my side, rubbing my eyes. I look back to the woman next to me, seeing concerned brown eyes staring back at me.

"Arizona? What's wrong?" Callie asks. She sits up and looks down at me.

"I…uh….just need to…." I sit up and bolt to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. "What the hell?" I whisper to myself. My stomach begins to churn from all the alcohol from the night. I quickly kneel in front of the toilet, but nothing comes out. I sit back and lay my head back onto the edge of the bathtub, where I lose consciousness almost immediately.

* * *

**So, Lauren? More drama. I really wanted to do a sex scene this chapter, but I figured delayed gratification is good for you, right? (Sorry monchelestan, but randomly thought of this instead. Happy Birthday anyways!) Let me know what you think! Review! The upcoming chapters will be a roller coaster. Hopefully you don't throw lots of bricks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have a few notes. Obviously a lot of you were upset last chapter because I introduced Lauren. Without giving too much away, all I'm going to say is that this story is not going to be like the storyline in the show. I wanted to get a reaction out of you guys, which I managed to do, but I am also fighting every urge in my body to not tell you that it's going to be okay. You do realize this is a Grey's story, right? Drama, thrills, etc. If it were just a fluffy fic, it'd get super boring, right? **

**If you are one of the people who threatened to quit reading the story. Before you leave, I have two things I can recommend that you do: 1. Take my words to heart that I am also a Calzona fan, not a Laurzona fan, and I want a happy ending just as much as you do, 2. Follow the story and wait to read it until it is fully completed. Then you won't have to deal with the drama of waiting a couple of days for me to actually resolve the drama. All I'm asking is to keep an open mind and to stop trying to predict the outcome of this story. **

**In the last chapter Arizona denied Lauren's advances. Will she tell Callie, or will Callie find out the hard way?**

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

It's been two weeks since the incident at the bar. I tried for a week straight to try to get Arizona to tell me what happened that night, but she insisted that she didn't remember what had happened that night. I found her passed out on the bathroom floor the next morning, so that might be completely plausible that she did not remember the evening at all. She just seemed so upset, and that is hard for me to just let go.

The blonde has spent every night at my place for the past week. She leaves for Washington next week when the Breakers play the Washington Spirit, so we want to spend as much time as we can with each other before she has to leave. The time we actually get to spend together seems very little now that she is having practice every day. She gets home at the same time I get off work and we are both too exhausted to do anything besides cuddle and sleep. I don't mind, though. I love the way she feels in my arms.

The game against Kansas City is today, and Arizona clings to my body in bed, trying to keep me next to her for a couple moments longer. "Arizona, honey, it's time to get up." I kiss her forehead as she tries to burrow her face further into my neck.

"Noooo." She whines. "It feels like we just went to bed."

"I know, babe. But today is the big day. You have your first game today." I comb through her hair with my fingers.

"Can't I just stay in bed all day with you? That sounds like a better idea." She groans slightly when I find a tangle in her hair with my fingers.

"You don't mean that." I giggle. I unwrap my arm from her body and kick my legs over the side of the bed. After rubbing my eyes, I stand up and look back to the sleepy blonde who is still clutching her pillow. "Come on, sleepyhead!" I pull the blanket completely off of her and throw it onto the floor.

Arizona curls into a ball once the cold air hits her body. "No, no, no."

I kneel down on the bed and lower my body down onto hers, opening her legs and resting my body between them. I lift up her shirt to expose her stomach and I kiss slowly down her toned abs. I stop once I reach her panties, looking up to her face to find dark blue eyes looking back at me. I take the top edge of her panties between my teeth and pull at them, sliding down her smooth legs. Throwing them on the floor, I nibble on the insides of her thighs, earning a moan in response from the blonde underneath me.

"Calliope, please." She raises her hips up trying to emphasize how much she wants me in that moment.

I smile and lower my lips down to kiss her clit softly. She raises her hips up again, not satisfied with the lack of friction she was getting. I lower myself and take a quick swipe over her clit with my tongue, feeling the blonde's fingers tangle in my hair. I snake my arm up her body and take one of her breasts in my hand under her shirt.

"Callie, inside. Please." Arizona breathes harder and moans loudly as I begin to take quicker swipes with my tongue. I insert one finger, then two, then pull them out completely. The blonde groans when she feels the loss, frustrated that I won't give her what she wants.

I leave her clit and kiss back up her body and up to her lips. I kiss her hard, teasing her opening with my fingers. Before she can protest, I pump two fingers in and out of her quickly and she rears her head back in pleasure. I can feel her fingernails dig into my back as my palm rubs her sensitive bundle of nerves. Both of my arms burn, but I continue to pump in and out, feeling her body begin to tense up. I lift my head from where I was nibbling at her neck. "Arizona, open your eyes."

Reluctantly she opens her eyes and finds mine as her walls begin to contract around my fingers. She begins to moan loudly as her orgasm hits her, but I swallow her moans by kissing her hard as she rides out each and every wave. I pull my fingers out and lick them before kissing her again. She moans when she can taste herself on my lips. I rest my head down onto her shoulder and she wraps her arms around me.

"Now I really don't want to get out of bed," the blonde after she is able to catch her breath. I laugh and without saying I word I stand up from the bed and walk toward the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower." I pull my shirt over my head, leaving just my bra and panties. "You coming?" I turn around and unclasp my bra, dropping it to the ground. I hear Arizona run from the bed to bathroom, and that's all the answer I need.

After spending much longer under the showerhead than it should take for a person to shower, we get dressed for the day. I watch Arizona get dressed in her uniform, pulling her training jacket and pants over her uniform. She catches me staring at her. "What?" She crosses the room, pulling me close to her.

"You just look so cute in your uniform." I say, fixing the collar on her jacket.

"Not cute. Badass." The blonde smiles, showing me her dimples.

"Cute." I laugh. I cross the room and pull my favorite leather jacket out of the closet. "Mark, Teddy, and Erica are going to meet us at the field."

"Who's Erica?" Arizona asks as she looks through her duffle bag one more time, checking to make sure she isn't forgetting anything.

"She's the doctor I'm training, remember?" I say as I put my earrings in and grab my purse and phone.

"Ah." She flings her bag over her shoulder and we walk down to my car. It's a short drive to the stadium from my apartment, and I follow her into the large building and she leads me towards the VIP section.

"You know, we could have just sat in the normal seats like normal people." I say when I realize I'm basically sitting in the front row.

"No." Arizona gives me a quick kiss before she continues to walk onto the field. "It's the VIP section. And you're my very important person."

She disappears into a hallway under the bleachers. I watch people file into the stadium and take their seats. A photographer sets up her camera in the middle of the field to get ready to take some team pictures, and players leave the locker room one by one to get their picture taken.

Coach Webber finds me in the stands and runs over to talk to me. He walks up the stairs and points to the seat next to me, "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." I gesture for him to sit down.

"So I have a proposition for you." The older man states. He looks out over the field, then to me.

"Okay?" I reply, not exactly sure where he's coming from.

"We're trying to expand our fitness staff on the team. We're looking for a personal trainer to join our athletic training staff, if you're interested. You'd get to travel with us for all of our games."

"Well, sir, I don't know…."

"And we'd double your salary you are making now. Just think about it. Let me know, either way, in two weeks. I'd like to get you working with the players as soon as possible." He hands me his business card.

"Thank you, sir. I'll think about it and give you a call." I stand and shake his hand before he walks back down to the field.

"What was that all about?" Teddy says as she walks up from behind me and takes a seat next to me. Erica and Mark follow her.

"Nothing." I nervously shove Coach Webber's card in my pocket and look out onto the field where I see Arizona pose for her team photo.

"Cal…" Mark says, his voice drifting off. I look to him, a shocked expression on his face. "It's Lexie."

"Who's Lexie?" Teddy whispers as she leans in closer to me.

"The one that got away." I say loudly and Mark jabs me in the ribs with his elbow.

The stands begin to fill up and the teams begin to warm up on the field. I watch Arizona on the field. The sport comes so naturally for her. She gracefully kicks the ball effortlessly into the goal. She dribbles the ball like it is actually a part of her own body.

"Which one is yours?" Erica asks as she squints, trying to make out the names on the back of everyone's jerseys. I point out which one of the women is Arizona. "Cute. Good job."

"Right?" I laugh. I watch the blonde again as she talks to another blonde out on the field. The unknown woman is standing a little closer than I would like, but I attribute it to being noisy out on the field. The blonde walks past Arizona, slapping her on the butt as she leaves. An uncomfortable look forms on Arizona's face. "Is butt slapping a thing they do in soccer?"

"Looks like someone is jealous," Mark plays.

"Jealousy is green eyed monster. There's no reasoning with it." I don't like other women touching my girlfriend, especially on her butt. Her butt belongs to me. I push my jealousy aside and try to enjoy the game as it begins. "I don't understand what's going on."

"Arizona is a midfielder." Teddy explains. When she realizes that I still don't know what that means she continues to explain, "She does a lot. Basically…she can help score goals and help defend."

I nod as I continue to watch. Arizona runs up and down the field tirelessly, and I begin to understand why she wanted to train so hard between the seasons. She scores one goal early on in the game and the same blonde from before hugs her instantly after the ball hits the net. I instantly quit clapping, giving that woman my worst death glare I can manage. Arizona scored two more goals and each time the blonde woman hugged her before anyone else could congratulate her. The way the other women looks at her makes my skin crawl.

Towards the end of the game, I was sufficiently ready to leave. Mark, Teddy, and Erica all know that I'm upset, but they don't try to comfort me. They know that nothing will help until I get to talk to my girlfriend. Arizona passes the ball to Addison to score the last goal before the end of the game, and the blonde girl, Boswell something, jumped on her, and at that point, I was done. I stood up from my seat and walked up the stands and out through the stadium door.

Just as I reach my car, I hear Teddy running up behind me. "Hey. What happened back there?"

I pull out my keys and fumble to try and get them into the lock in my door. "I just can't watch that woman all over my girlfriend. The way she looks at her….Can you just tell Arizona that I'm waiting for her out here?"

"Yeah, sure." Teddy pulls me into a hug and rubs my back, trying to make me feel better. She leaves me alone and walks back into the stadium.

I sit in my car for a half an hour in silence, relishing in what had happened during the game. My anger increases every time I replay the vision of the unknown woman touching my girlfriend. Arizona walks up to my car after most of the cars had already left the parking lot. I don't get out to help her load her bag into the trunk. The entire drive back to my apartment was spent in silence. Once back at the apartment I head straight to the bedroom and change into pajamas.

"Calliope, what's wrong?" Arizona asks, following me into the bedroom and leaning against the doorframe.

"Who is she?" I ask calmly.

"Who?"

"You know who. That woman that was all over you during the game." I take the decorative pillows off my bed and throw them onto the floor with a little more force than neccessary.

"Lauren." She states. I look up to her face and she looks down at the floor like she's hiding something from me.

"Is there something going on between you and Lauren?"

The blonde walks into the room and pulls off her shirt and shorts. "Calliope, there's nothing going on between me and Lauren," she says, a little less convincing than I would have liked.

"Is she the reason why you were so mad the night of the first practice?" I look her in the eyes and she drops my gaze to look down at the floor. My stomach churns, thinking of all the things that could have happened that night. "Arizona, what happened that night? I'm not asking anymore. You need to tell me what happened."

The blonde walked over to the bed and got under the covers next to me. "She came on to me. I stopped her before she could do anything." Blue eyes began to water in front of me and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Are you attracted to her?" I ask her blankly.

Her eyes begin to water more and she wipes them before any tears can escape. She shakes her head. "She's pretty, but I love you. I only want you."

"She better back off. You don't want to deal with an angry Latina." I joke. Arizona smiles as a tear drops from her eye. I wipe her eye with my thumb, and cup her cheek with my palm.

"I'll talk to her." Arizona leaned in to kiss me gently. "Can we just go to bed now?" She really did look exhausted from her game.

"Of course." I kiss her one last time before turning the light off. Instead of cuddling into her side, I turn my back to her and face the wall. I can't help but let a tear drop from my own eyes. I know I should trust her, but it's not her that I don't trust.

_Maybe I should take the job with the team so I can keep an eye on her?_

* * *

**So? How'd you guys do? Still pissed? Anyone really want to see Callie smack Lauren down? Honestly, that'd be so amazing to write. I'm not promising my story is going to be drama free, but I promise that it'll totally be worth it in the end if you stick around to read it. How do you think Callie should deal with Lauren? Leave a review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter Callie confronted Arizona about Lauren. How do you think Arizona should handle it? Will Callie go all cage fighter on Lauren? Let's see what happens! Flashbacks will be in italics. Special thanks to ammorris89 on Twitter for helping me out!**

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

The team played amazing in Washington. I couldn't be happier with how the team played on our first away game. We pulled together better than any other team I've ever played on. I'm proud of how well everyone gets along, despite the obvious tension between Lauren and me.

_I walk into the locker room the day after our first game. I was serious about letting Lauren know that what she was doing isn't okay. I walk around a row of lockers and find the woman putting on her uniform. "Boswell, can I speak with you outside please?"_

_She follows me out of the locker room and I lead her down a hallway until I'm sure no one else will be able to listen into our conversation. "What did you want to speak to me about?" the woman asked in a low voice. _

"_You need to leave me alone. I'm not playing around. I have a girlfriend, and I'm not going to do anything to screw things up with her. So, from now on, you will not touch me, you will not hug me, and you will not do anything that could be perceived as flirting. Am I making myself clear?" Without realizing it, I had backed the taller woman into the wall. _

"_Crystal." The woman says with a cocky smile on her face. I begin to walk back down the hall where we had come from. "You'll come crawling to me once things with Callie go bad, anyways."_

_I stop dead in my tracks. I turn on my heels and quickly walk back to where she is standing and push her into the wall, pinning her neck and shoulders to the wall with my forearm. "Don't you ever say her name," I say, almost whispering. I push her back forcefully into the wall one more time. "Ever."_

Lauren hasn't spoken to me since, and I'm extremely grateful for it. I told Callie that I would handle Lauren, even though she wanted to take things into her own hands. To be honest, I'd want to do the same thing if this were happening to her. I'd fight for her. I learned how to play dirty on the playground, so I know how to hold my own in a fight. Timmy made sure I learned how to stick up for myself, and with a name like Arizona, I definitely needed to know how to use those skills.

I arrive at the stadium in Boston early before our next game against New York. It's early enough where the sun is still in the sky and there is no need to turn on the stadium lights. I juggle my soccer ball for a couple minutes in front of me before I hear the noise of doors opening and closing behind me. I turn to find Coach Webber walking towards me.

"I've got some news for you." Coach says, stopping a few feet away from me. I kick the ball up and grab it with my hands. "A scout for the national team is coming to the game tonight."

"What?!" I exclaim. We have never had a scout come here while I've been playing on the team.

"That's right. He's coming to watch a couple of you, since you guys have been doing so well. Go out there and do your best tonight. You always do, but this time it really counts. I'm proud of you, Robbins." The man holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Thank you, Coach." I shake his hand. He walks back off the field and I can't help the nervous butterflies that flood my stomach.

Spectators begin to fill the stands, and I watch intently, trying to find the tall brunette I desperately wanted to tell my good news. Spotting her, I run up the stands and meet her halfway down the stairs. I pull her into a tight hug, not giving her a chance to ask why I'm so excited.

"Callie, they're coming. The scouts from the national team are coming here. They're coming here to see me and some other girls. Oh God, I don't feel so good." I grab my stomach.

"Come on, let's sit down." She leads me down to her seats. "Babe, that's wonderful. I know you'll do great tonight. You always do. Show them what you've got." She winks at me and gives me a quick kiss. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready or something?"

"Right. I'll talk to you later." I run down to the locker rooms and change into my uniform. Before our game begins we begin doing some warm ups on the field. I jump up and down and shake my limbs to get them loose for the game.

"Bailey, Montgomery, Robbins." Coach Webber calls for us. We all join him and another dark haired man on the sidelines. "This is Derek Shepherd. He is the scout for the national team."

We each shake his hand nervously. "From what I've heard, you three have been doing very well this season. I'm hoping to see something special out on the field tonight." Derek grips his clipboard tightly as he turns around and heads up the stairs to his seat in the stands.

I nervously pick at the seams of my jersey. "Come on Z, you've got this. You're badass. Just play like you normally do," I say to myself quietly. I take a few deep breaths and all the butterflies seem to fade away. After the coin toss, I look up to Callie who gives me a reassuring nod and blows me a kiss.

The team all moves to their positions as the other team does the kickoff to us. The ball is kicked high into the air and Jo Wilson stops it with her chest. She dribbles the ball a few feet and passes it to Addison who begins sprinting down the field with the ball. I run down the field trying to create an opening for the redhead to pass the ball to me. Losing the player who was defending me, Addison passes the ball and I kick it as hard as I can towards the goal. The goalie jumps high and blocks the ball from entering the goal. She throws it back in to a teammate.

I look up to the scout up in the stands. He is looking down at his clipboard writing notes about what he is seeing on the field. I know I need to kick up my performance. I follow the ball back down the field towards the goal that Miranda Bailey is defending.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts from each team to get the ball in the other team's goal, we all file back into our locker room for halftime. I grab my towel and wipe the thick layer of sweat from my forehead.

"Ladies, what is happening out there? I know you're under pressure because of the scout being here, but you're better than this. You usually play better than this." Richard paces in front of us with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to figure out what he can do to help us calm down and play like we normally do. He turns to the white board behind us and begins to work out some plays we should do based on his observations of the other team. "Boswell, you're playing for Wilson in the second half." Lauren looks at me from the other side of the locker room with a sly smile on her face.

We head back onto the field as the second half begins. The other team quickly takes the ball down the field and kicks it into the goal past Bailey's reach. A few minutes later we gain possession of the ball once again and I try to lose the opposing player that is defending me. Lauren takes the ball down the field towards the goal.

"Hey!" I yell over to her once I am open for her to pass me the ball. Lauren continues down the field, ignoring me. She kicks the ball hard towards the goal, but the goalie blocks the ball once again. I run over to Lauren, "What the hell? I was open! I could have made the shot!"

"Sorry," the blonde said unapologetically with a cocky smile on her face. I'd be lying if I said that she wasn't getting on my nerves. Everything about that woman gets on my nerves, and this game is really testing my patience.

I run back down the field following the ball. Addison steals the ball and she sprints as fast as she can back towards the goal. She passes the ball to me and I kick the ball past the goalie and into the net behind her. I raise both my arms in the air in celebration. My teammates run over to me to give me praise and Addison wraps me into a quick hug. I feel an unwelcomed slap on my butt and I turn around to face the woman who has been getting on my nerves all night.

With the fakest smile on my face I say, "Touch me again and I will end you." I'm not playing anymore. I'm done being civil with this woman. I take a step forward to get into her face, trying to emphasize my point.

Lauren walks past me but stops to whisper something in my ear. "Blue is a good color on Callie. It'd look better on you, though."

That was the last straw. I turn to her and push her as hard as I can. Before I can make any other moves, Addison wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me away.

"Arizona!" Addison yells, trying to get my attention. "You need to calm down and focus! The scout from the national team is here. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Don't mess this up!" The redhead lets me go and I walk away from both of them.

The ball gets kicked into play and Izzie gains control of the ball. She kicks it down the field to me and I run with the ball as fast as I can towards the goal. A woman from the other team runs head on towards me, but before I can maneuver the ball around her, I fall to the ground in pain. I look to my left to find Lauren lying on the ground next to me. The blonde had slid in the grass and tripped me.

I stand up quickly. "What the hell?! What the hell was that?"

The blonde doesn't reply. She just stands up and turns towards the ball which is making it's way down the other side of the field. Something inside me snaps. My patience is gone. My mind shuts off and my body takes over. Running towards the blonde I tackle her to the ground and immediately begin to try and hit her through her raised arms. Whistles blare but I don't stop.

An angry Coach Webber pulls me off the blonde underneath me and throws me in the opposite direction. "Bench, now!" Lauren stands up and wipes the grass off her shorts. "You too!" Webber points and Lauren to hit the bench as well.

I walk to the bench, still clenching my fists in anger. I sit down and look up at the blonde walking towards me with a bloody nose. My knuckles are bruised, but I don't feel the pain that I should be feeling. I don't feel anything but anger.

Coach Webber makes some substitutions and walks towards the bench. "Robbins, go get your hand checked out."

"But…"

"Now, Robbins!"

I stand and walk into the locker room and into the athletic training room where Lauren is already receiving treatment. An athletic trainer wraps my hand up and I head back out to the field without a word. While I was gone, the other team had scored another goal. A few minutes remain in the game and I watch my team as they struggle to keep the other team from scoring again. I look up to the scout in the stands who is still scribbling things onto his clipboard. Turning around, I find Callie who is staring back at me with a worried expression on her face.

My team files into the locker room after the game, completely silent. Coach Webber follows us into the room and stares at us as we sit in silence on the benches. "Robbins, Boswell, you're both sitting out the next game."

"But Coach…" Addison starts.

"But nothing. I expected better from you." Webber stands in front of me. "You had a lot riding on this game and you threw it all away."

I nod, not able to find any words to say back to him. We file out of the locker room and I walk out the stadium door and towards Callie's car in the parking lot.

"Oh babe…" Callie immediately pulls me into a hug. She takes my bag from my shoulder and throws it into the car. We drive in silence the entire way to her apartment.

I immediately go to the kitchen once in the apartment and grab a beer out of the fridge. I drink the entire thing without taking a breath and slam it down onto the counter.

"What happened?" Callie asked softly from the other side of the counter.

I remain silent for a couple moments until Callie grabs my hand, urging me to talk. "I thought I had handled her. She said some things on the field today and I just…snapped." I pull my hand back from Callie's and run it through my hair.

"What did she say?"

"She can talk about me all she wants. She can break me down all she wants and I can take it. But the second she talks about you, I get so angry…"

"You did this because of something she said about me?" Callie stands and moves around the counter to stand in front of me. She rests her hands on my hips and pulls me closer. I only nod to answer her question. "You know, I've never had a girl fight for me before. It was kind of hot. I didn't know you were that rough and badass."

"Oh really?" I gently push her back into the refrigerator and pin her arms above her head. "You like rough, do you?"

* * *

**Wow, Lauren is coming off way more sleazy than I had expected to write her. I think it's just my innate hatred for the woman that makes me view her as super predatory and gross. So, Arizona got a little badass in this chapter. Will Arizona's actions come to bite her in the ass? Next chapter Callie will decide whether or not she will take the job with the Breakers. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I'm taking a grad level bio course, plus studying to take my GRE, plus working, plus trying to have some sort of personal life. Excuses, I know. What does this chapter have in store for our favorite ladies?**

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

To say that Arizona has been whining like a baby for the past couple days would be a complete and utter understatement. After receiving the news that she was going to be benched for the next game because of her behavior at the last home game, she became a complete monster. I think she finally came to realize that she blew her chances with the scout from the national team. Now, I don't condone violence unless absolutely necessary, but seeing that black ring around Boswell's eye makes me an incredibly happy woman. Arizona fought. She fought for me. I think it's one of those primal urges that women get that makes them want to hop right in bed with her protector.

Arizona left for Chicago this morning. She was silent the entire drive to the airport. I don't think she really cared where she was going or whether she was actually going at all because she wasn't going to get the chance to play. With a kiss and a hug, she boarded her plane and left me alone in the airport.

I'm beginning to hate the weeks when she is travelling for away games. My apartment seems way too quiet when I'm home, because Mark is rarely there, and the gym does little to suffice my need for human contact. Work comes and goes and I spend my nights inside my dimly lit apartment watching ESPN, trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde whom I have fallen madly in love with.

By the end of the week, I'm exhausted. Sleeping doesn't come easy when Arizona is away. She has quickly become my security blanket, so to speak, and I can't sleep without her.

"You alright, Torres?" Mark says as he walks up behind me as I'm standing stationary on the treadmill.

Jumping when I hear his voice, I immediately snap out of my trance-like state. "Yeah. What? I'm fine."

"Really? Because you look like hell." Before he can say anything else, I punch him hard on his arm. He laughs as he rubs the spot that I just punched. "You look like you could use a night out." He looks at me hopefully from behind the bench press.

The door opens and Erica walks in for her workout session. She walks up to me with her hands on her hips. "Wow, you look like hell."

"What is with you people?" I whisper under my breath. Looking back at Mark I say, "I don't think I could handle a night out."

"Come on, Torres! You're so boring when blondie is away. If you can't go out, we'll bring the party to you. Pizza and beer at the apartment. I'm not taking no for an answer." He points to Erica. "You in?"

Erica looks at Mark with a skeptical look on her face, then back to me. "Sure," she says after a few long seconds.

"Alright, it's a plan!" He claps his hands loudly begins putting his equipment away.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I watch him begin to walk towards the back room of the gym.

"Going to prepare!" He grabs his bag from the back room and walks back through the gym and out the front door.

"I don't think you understand what you just got yourself into." I laugh as I point at the treadmill for Erica to get on. "He's probably trying to get you drunk so he can get in your pants."

Erica laughs loudly. "Good think I'm very good at keeping my pants on, then." She began running in the treadmill in front of me. "Thanks again for rescheduling. I know you have a busy schedule. I just couldn't get out of the hospital this morning. Two gun shot patients before 8 am after working an 18 hour shift."

"Ouch! I understand. Don't worry about it. I like to be here for my clients whenever they need me." I say as I give her a big smile before increasing the speed on her treadmill. After an hour, and after working up a good sweat, I walk Erica out the front door of the gym out to where our cars were parked. "Meet at my place in about an hour?"

Erica nods in my direction and I walk to my car on the other side of the parking lot. Getting in my T-bird, I pull out of the parking lot and begin the drive back to my apartment. I'm not exactly sure what to expect once I get back home. With the top down on my T-bird, the cool night air flows through my hair. The air feels good on my skin after a long day at the hot and humid gym.

I walk through the front door to find Mark sitting on the sofa in front of the TV already sipping beer and watching ESPN. "You're just in time. The game is just about to start."

I drop my purse over the edge of the sofa and walk through the apartment to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. I walk back into the living room and plop down onto the couch, placing both of my feet onto the table in front of me.

"Pizza is on its way." Mark states before taking another sip of his beer.

"Don't try anything with Erica tonight. You know she's not into you. Don't make things weird." I plead with the man sitting across from me.

Laughing, he just scoffs at my comments. "I don't know what you mean," he says innocently. We hear a soft knock on the door. "It's open!"

Erica walks through the door and I stand up and walk towards the door to meet her. "I brought red wine. Sorry, not much of a beer fan," Erica said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ooh, my favorite. Come on." I lead her to the kitchen and pull out a wine glass for her. I pour the wine into the glass and hand it to her. "The game is just about to start. The pizza will be here soon, too." We walk back into the living room and Erica takes a seat in the chair next to my end of the sofa.

The three of us turn our attention to the television as we hear the soccer announcers begin talking about each of the team's season so far. "Arizona Robbins of the Boston Breakers is benched for tonight's game in Chicago due two her conduct towards another team member in last week's game. Robbins began a fight with her teammate Lauren Boswell after Boswell allegedly tripped her on the field. Let's watch the clip."

"I don't understand that woman's problem." Mark says as he finishes off his beer. "Why would she trip her own teammate?"

"She's obviously crazy." I mutter. My hatred for this woman is exponential. "I don't trust her. She worries me. I trust Arizona. I trust she won't do anything to hurt me. Yet, I still have this nagging thought in the back of my head. It's crazy. It's crazy, right? Feel free to stop me at any time." I take a huge breath, realizing I hadn't taken a breath throughout my entire rant.

"Cal, you told me yourself that she beat up that woman for you. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Mark reassures me. He stands up and walks to the door after we hear another knock. He pays for the pizza and brings it back into the living room and places it on the table in front of all of us.

We each grab a piece of pizza and begin to eat it as our attention gets drawn back into the game. I scan the entire screen trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde that I have been missing so terribly much. The camera pans the field from the players warming up towards the sidelines where Arizona is sitting on the bench. I can tell she is angry. Her eyes don't light up like they normally do even at the mention of soccer. I've never seen her look this angry. It breaks my heart just looking at the expression on her face.

The camera moves away from her and the scene from the last game plays again on the screen in slow motion. "Bob, it looks, without a doubt, that Boswell indeed did trip Robbins. Now, was this an accident? I don't know. One thing is clear, there's definitely more than a little tension on the field tonight. Let's hope Robbins and Boswell can work things out because the Breakers are down two major players tonight." The camera pans back to Arizona on the bench. Boswell sits next to her on the bench, and the blonde immediately becomes visibly tense.

We watch the first half of the game, standing up and screaming each time the Breakers got a goal, or yelling each time the referee made a bad call. The teams leave the field for half time, and I stand and head to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine. Erica follows me and I refill her glass without her having to ask.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask her as I put the bottle of wine back down onto the counter. I raise my glass to my lips and hold it there, without taking a sip. I lean back onto the counter,

"Yeah, of course," she says. She walks around the counter and takes a seat across from me.

"I got offered a job. With the Breakers. I got offered to work on the team as a trainer."

"Callie, that's amazing! Are you going to take the job?"

"I don't know. I think I'd be taking it for the wrong reasons." I confess to her. I take a long sip from my wine glass and place it on the counter in front of me.

"I don't know what that means. You've got to give me more than that," Erica laughs.

"The pay is definitely going to be a lot better. That's a perk. I think I'd be taking the job to keep an eye on Arizona, though. I trust her, I really do. I just have that thought in the back of my head that something is going on between them. Tell me I'm not crazy for thinking this."

"You're not crazy. I think it's normal to have those sorts of thoughts. You need to talk to her so you can get rid of these fears that you're having, otherwise you'll never be able to get over it. And for the job, I think you should take it. I mean, it seems like a great opportunity. And the pay is better?" Erica asks.

"Double what I make now…"

The blonde woman across from me chokes on the wine she had just taken a sip of. "Double? How is this even a decision?" She laughs as she stands up from her seat. "Don't get me wrong, I love having you as my trainer, but this is an opportunity you shouldn't pass up. Who cares if you'd be taking it to watch over Arizona at first? You wouldn't have to come to work all depressed on the weeks where she's away on home games. You're crabby when she's gone."

I walk around the counter and slap her lightly on the arm. "I am not crabby!"

"You are." She laughs as we walk back towards the living room.

"You guys were gone for a long time. What were you guys doing in there? Did things get sexy?" Mark says as he finishes off another beer.

"You're drunk. And no, things did not get sexy. I'm in a relationship, Mark. Something you wouldn't know much about." I say as I round the sofa and take the seat I was sitting in before.

The second half of the game had already begun. I look to the top of the screen and sigh at the score. The Breakers were losing. They were losing by a lot. The senior members of the team were really struggling to keep the team together without Arizona, and you could tell they were starting to get frustrated on the field when they were carelessly giving up the ball to the other team. I watch the clock on the screen wind down as the women on the screen struggle to keep the other team from scoring any more goals. The time runs out on the clock before the Breakers can score anymore goals and the camera pans back to the area where Coach Webber and Arizona are standing. The blonde has her head down with her fingers in her hair. Without warning, she stands up, grabs a water bottle, and throws it forcefully against the wall behind her. She storms off of the field down to where I can only assume the locker rooms are. Lauren stands up from the bench she was sitting on and follows in the direction that Arizona just went.

My eyes never leave the screen as I watch both blondes leave the field. It may be the alcohol acting on me, but I become very jealous. Jealous that even though Arizona doesn't want it, Boswell is going to be the one checking on _my_ upset girlfriend. Lauren is going to be there. Not me. In that moment, everything becomes very clear to me.

Standing up, I take the empty pizza box and all of Mark's bottles of beer into the kitchen and place them into the recycling bin. I walk over to the sink and place both of my hands on the counter in front of me. I lower my head and close my eyes, lost in thought. Footsteps alert me that someone else is in the room with me, but I don't lift my head. I don't turn around to see who is standing behind me.

"Everything is going to be okay, really," Erica assures me as she places her empty wine glass on the counter next to me. "I'm here for you if you need to talk or anything." She places her hand on my back and I finally lift my head to look her in the eyes. We stand in comfortable silence for a few moments. "I'm going to head home. I need to be at the hospital early tomorrow morning. Do you need anything before I go?"

I shake my head from side to side. I hold out my arms and pull the other woman into an embrace. I'm thankful that I have someone else I can confide in besides Mark. "Thank you," I state softly in her ear.

The other woman pulls back, "No problem. See you next week?"

"Definitely." I watch the blonde walk back into the living room as she grabs her purse and heads out the door of the apartment. Walking back into the living room, I hear soft snores coming from Mark on the couch. Smiling at the gray haired man, I take a blanket lying on the chair across from him and drape it over his muscular body. I shut off all the lights in the apartment and lock the front door.

Walking into my bedroom, I shrug my clothes from my body and climb into my large and plush bed. Staring at the ceiling, everything from the night runs through my head over and over again. I lean onto my side and look onto the nightstand where Coach Webber's card was left. I hold up the card with my hand and stare at the number before me. Picking up my phone from the nightstand, I sit up in my bed and punch in the numbers that were etched on the card. Putting the phone up to my ear, I listen as the phone rings and goes to voicemail.

"Hello, Coach Webber. This is Callie Torres. I gave it some thought and I decided to take you up on the job offer. Give me a call when you get a chance and we can discuss this more. Thank you." I hang up the phone and place it back on the nightstand next to me. Shutting off the light, I stare at the ceiling once again.

_I really hope I just made the right decision…_

* * *

**Btw, how excited are you that Sara Ramirez FINALLY got a Twitter account? Let's all fangirl at the same time. So this short chapter was mostly filler to set up the next two chapters. The next two chapters will be posted at the same time. You'll understand why. Just hold onto your seats and read it quickly. Like you're ripping off a bandage. ;-) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here's another chapter for ya'll! Picking up right where we left Arizona last chapter when she stormed off the field. Ready for some drama? ;-)**

* * *

Arizona's POV

I hold my head in my hands, raking my fingers through my hair. I can't even look up at my team playing in front of me on the field. They're losing. They are down by six points. I've never played a game with the Breakers where they were doing so poorly. I should be out on the field right now. My blood begins to boil once again as I think about the woman sitting next to me. We are losing because of her. I take a quick look up to the scoreboard to see the time on the clock quickly winding down. I can't watch the end of this. I won't watch the rest of my team scrambling to try and get the ball just to get it stolen before they make it to the goal. I quickly stand and grab the water bottle lying on top of the cooler of water on the bench next to me. Gathering all the strength in my body I throw it as hard as I can into the wall behind me and begin walking towards the opening under the stands where the locker rooms are.

The hallway is empty the entire way to the locker room, which I am thankful for. My hands are shaking from all the anger pulsing though my body. I walk through the large doors of the locker room and walk back to where my bag is stored. I take a seat at the farthest bench from the locker room door and lean forward to rest my head in my hands. My eyes sting from all the tears I've been holding back since the last game. I've been trying to hold myself together for days so that I wouldn't allow Callie to see me break down. I take a few deep breaths as tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I hear the locker room door open and footsteps coming towards me and I wipe my eyes quickly, trying to compose myself.

"Are you okay?" A timid voice asks. I look up to see Boswell staring at me from across the locker room.

I take one more deep breath. "Of course you're here right now. Why wouldn't you be?" I quietly laugh to myself as I stare down at my hands.

The woman stares from across the room, not taking any steps closer. She uncomfortably places her hands in the pockets of her warm up jacket and looks down at the floor. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry about what happened."

I laugh quietly to myself one more time and raise from my eyes from my hands to meet her eyes that are staring at me from across the room. "What exactly are you sorry about?" I stand up. "Are you sorry for flirting with a woman who is happily in a relationship?" I take one more step closer. My blood slowly starts to boil once again. "Are you sorry for making comments about my girlfriend?" I take a few more steps towards her. I begin to shake from the anger that is now radiating throughout my body. "Are you sorry for ruining my chances at the national team?" I take a few more steps so I am standing only a few feet away from her. "Are you sorry that you're ruining everything in my life right now? Or are you just selfishly apologizing because we lost the game tonight and you just want to comfort me so you can continue this fucked up delusion you have of me leaving my girlfriend for you?"

The woman in front of me breaks eye contact with me for the first time since I started speaking. She uncomfortably looks at the floor and plays with the zipper on her jacket.

"Why?" My voice drops low. It sounds scary. Scarier than I have ever heard my voice come out before.

The woman across from me opens her mouth hesitantly. "I just…" The doors of the locker room open and the women from the team slowly begin to file in and Lauren immediately closes her mouth. I stare her down a few more seconds before slowly turning and walking back to the bench I was sitting on.

The entire team is silent. I've never seen the team so silent before. Each and every woman on the team knows exactly why we lost. The players change out of their jerseys and I continue to sit on the bench, staring at the floor in front of me. The ride on the bus back to the hotel was just as silent as it was in the locker room.

I walk with Addison up to the room we are sharing. Throwing my huge duffle bag down onto my bed, I let myself fall face first down onto the soft blankets.

"Come on." I lift my head from the fluffy pillows to find Addison tapping my foot. "We're going to the bar downstairs. No excuses. We need to drink." Addison changes her clothes and stares down at me on the bed.

"I'll meet you down there?"

"You better."

Addison leaves the hotel room and I open a zipper on my bag and pull out my phone to check my messages.

**Hi babe. You okay? Call me when you get a chance. I miss you! Xoxo –Callie**

I can't help but smile when I read the message from my girlfriend. It doesn't matter how upset I am, she seems to be able to calm me down and put a smile on my face. I dial her number and put the phone up to my ear, eagerly waiting to hear her voice.

"Hey babe," a sleepy voice greets me from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, did I wake you? Crap! I forgot about time zones!" I mentally punch myself. It's late here in Chicago, which would mean it was even later in Boston.

"Don't worry about it. It's never too late to talk to you. How are you?" I can hear the brunette smile, and it warms my heart.

"You saw the game, didn't you?" Silence from the other end of the line gave me the answer I was looking for. "I'm okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too, hun. I can't wait until I get to see you tomorrow."

"I miss you too! My flight gets in at seven tomorrow. You'll pick me up?" I roll over on the bed and sit up slowly.

"Of course. I can't wait." The brunette yawns loudly.

"Go back to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning. Addison is waiting for me down at the bar. I love you."

"I love you too"

I hang up the phone and throw it across the bed. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, I let out a huge breath, and stand up to head down to the hotel bar. I find Addison sitting on a bar stool closest to the exit. I sit down next to her, without saying a word.

"What'll you have? I'm buying. Wine?" Addison offers.

I look up at the bartender as he places a napkin down on the bar in front of me. "I will have an Adios Motherfucker." The man raises an eyebrow at me before turning around and mixing my drink.

"Wow. Bringing out the big guns tonight, huh?" Addison picks up her wineglass and holds it up for me as my drink is placed in front of me.

I pick mine up and raise it to hers. I take a long sip from my drink and place it back down onto the napkin in front of me. I turn my head towards a large group of women to my left. It looks like Addison and I aren't the only ones on the team that need a drink after the game tonight.

"Should we join them?" The red head asks.

I look around the table of our teammates and find a pair green eyes staring at me from across the room. "No," I state after a few long silent moments.

Addison looks from me to Lauren, then back to me. "Seriously, what is going on between you two?"

"It's nothing."

"Robbins, I've known you for five years. I know when you're upset. Stop trying to convince me you're okay." Addison lifts her drink again and rests it on her lips before taking a short sip.

"She just….awful. She's awful. I can't stand her. I don't want to be around her. I don't want anything to do with her, but she keeps trying to push her way into my life, ruining it in the process."

"Shit. Well, if you hate her, then I hate her too." My friend gives me a warm smile before turning back to her drink.

A tall man approaches the bar to the left of Addison. "I'll have whatever is on tap, and another one for the beautiful lady right here." Addison turns to face the handsome man that is buying her a drink. "I'm Alex."

"Addison."

"Well, Addison. Would you like to dance?" He motions towards the small dance floor at the other end of the bar. Addison turns to me and I nod back in her direction. She grabs Alex's hand and he leads her out onto the dance floor.

I trace the rim of my glass with the tip of my finger. I lift it up to my mouth again and finish it off. I motion towards the bartender and he places a new drink down in front of me. I can feel the effects of the alcohol already. I look out to the dance floor where my friend is dancing, and then back to the table where my teammates are talking loudly over the music. I see all my teammates except for one.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am." Lauren says as she places her drink down onto the bar and sits a few seats away from me. "I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about what happened at the game. I'm sorry about what I've said. I'm sorry about coming on to you. I'm sorry about ruining your chances at the national team. I'm sorry."

I look from her back down to my glass and raise it up to my mouth to take another long sip. I set the glass back down on the bar and trace the rim once again. Slowly I make eye contact with the woman next to me again.

"I really do feel bad. Maybe we can start over again? As friends? Just friends." She stands from her seat and moves to the seat closest to me.

"Thank you for your apology." I raise my glass to my lips and I chug everything that was remaining in the glass. After drinking every last drop, I slam it back down onto the counter. "As for starting again, I don't think so. I can forgive, but I sure as hell don't forget. Goodnight, Boswell."

I stand from my bar stool and exit the bar, heading towards the direction of the elevator. My legs shakily take me to the large metal doors of the elevator. After pressing the button I could only assume was the floor my room was on, the elevator took me up a dozen floors. I stumbled through the hall trying to dig into my pocket to find my room key. I manage to enter the room after four or five unsuccessful attempts and head straight for the bed. I let my body fall onto the bed without taking my clothes off. Grabbing the television remote, I flip through the cable channels, trying to find anything that wasn't an infomercial. I settle on a classic black and white romantic movie and gather the blankets on the bed around my body. My eyes become droopy and the television screen becomes blurry as it becomes difficult to keep my eyes open. I stop fighting it and let deep sleep take over my body.

* * *

A loud alarm wakes me up from my deep sleep and pain shoots throughout my head. I try to open my eyes, but the light in the room is too bright for my head to handle.

"Shut that thing off!" I whisper forcefully. I hear the other bed rustling and the alarm is shut off a couple seconds later. "What time is it?"

"Noon. It's noon." Addison states, running her fingers through her red hair.

"Shhh., you don't have to shout." I take my pillow and place it over my head, trying to drown out any sound or light.

"Come on. We need to get going. Our plane leaves in a couple hours. We need to get some food in your belly before the flight, otherwise you'll be hurling the entire way back." Addison laughs as she stands and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

I close my eyes and try to get a few more minutes of sleep, but my phone jolts me back awake. The loud ringtone reverberates through my skull and I blindly try to find it on the nightstand. I clumsily grab the offending object and place it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Hey? Babe, why are you whispering?"

"Calliope. Hey. Good morning."

"Arizona, it's noon." The brunette chuckles. "That hungover, huh?"

"I guess. Addison told me I need to get up, but I think I might be dead. I think this is what death feels like." I slide up the bed to sit with my back against the headboard.

"I'm sorry. Go get some coffee and some food in your stomach. You'll feel better." The Latina pauses. "I can't wait to see you tonight."

"I can't wait to see you either. I've missed you. Maybe you could help me out with this headache I've got." I lower my voice suggestively.

"Oh, I'd gladly help you out with that. All night long, if that's what it takes."

"Okay, gross. None of that while I'm in the room!" Addison walks out of the bathroom with a towel around her slender body and another one around her hair.

I laugh loudly, wincing from the pain in my head. "I've got to go get ready, hun. I'll call you once my plane lands."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." I take the phone from my ear and place it back on the nightstand.

After both Addison and I were dressed, we head down to the diner across the street to grab coffee and "breakfast". Dark sunglasses cover my eyes to drown out any light, and I leave them on, even inside the diner.

"Wow. You look like hell. Someone really can't handle their liquor."

"Shut up, Yang," I snap back at her as Addison and I take a seat at a booth Bailey was already sitting in. "Morning, Bailey."

"Yang's right. You do look like hell. Children! Partying after a game we lost. I just don't get it!" The shorter woman holds up the menu in front of her face.

April Kepner sits down at the booth across from me and flips through a menu. "Don't forget: we're leaving for the airport in an hour. Don't be late. You know how Coach gets when we're late. He…"

"Kepner, I need you to talk in a different voice," I interrupt her.

"Like, with an accent?" The young woman asks innocently.

"No, just, less perky. You know what? Never mind. Can you find me coffee?"

Kepner stands from the booth with a confused look on her face and heads towards the waitresses. She comes back with a steaming cup of coffee a few minutes later. I sip on it slowly for an hour, only taking a few bites of Addison's pancakes. My stomach churns at the smell of any food.

After an hour, we head to the airport, and we finally board the plane another long hour after that. I lean my seat back and shove earplugs in my ears to drown out any sound. Before I realize I am asleep, Addison taps my shoulder, alerting me that we have arrived in Boston. We all exit the plane and wait to claim our baggage. I pull out my phone and dial Callie's number, but it goes straight to voicemail. After finding my bag, I follow Addison out of the airport as she waves down a taxi. I try Callie's cell phone again, but no answer.

"My car is at the stadium. I can give you a ride if you want?" Addison offers. She flags down a cab and we stuff our duffle bags into the trunk. I keep trying Callie's phone the entire way back to the stadium, and each time it goes straight to voicemail.

My phone rings a couple minutes later, from a number that I don't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe! Sorry. My phone has been dead all afternoon. I'm calling from Mark's phone. I'm on my way." I hear a car door close and the engine of her vintage T-bird revving.

"Addison and I caught a cab and we're heading to the stadium. Meet me there?"

"Sure. See you in a few!"

I shove my phone back into my pocket. We arrive at the stadium, along with another taxi of teammates. Addison pays the driver while I pull our bags out of the trunk.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Addison offers.

"Callie's already on her way. Thanks though." My stomach rumbles and a wave of nausea hits me again. "I'm going to head into the stadium and get some water. See you Monday?"

I don't wait for Addison's answer. I throw my large duffle bag over my shoulder and walk quickly towards the entrance of the stadium and towards the locker room. I walk through the locker room doors, almost at a run, and lean on the sink. I know there's no food in my stomach to throw up, but my stomach has a mind of its own. Dry heaving a few times, I turn on the faucet and splash some water on my face. I grab a nearby towel and hold it to my face, letting it soak up the water.

"You okay?"

"Jesus!" I jump, startled from the unexpected voice. I look up to find Lauren staring at me with concerned eyes. "I didn't even hear you come in. Umm, yeah, I'm fine. Why are you in here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you. You basically ran in here. I wanted to make sure you were okay." She takes a step closer to me.

I take a step back. "Well, I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad, because…" She drops her duffle bag to the floor and lifts her shirt over her head, revealing a neon pink bra. "…I'd be sad if you weren't feeling well. You know, I could help you out with that." She takes a few steps towards me.

"What? What the hell? Put that back on! What about what you were saying last night? About trying to be friends? JUST friends?" I take a few steps away from her and my back hits the wall behind me.

"You seemed pretty clear that you didn't want to be friends last night." Lauren takes a few more steps towards me until her unclothed chest is only a foot away from mine.

I quickly sidestep the advancing woman and walk over to her shirt on the floor. "I sure as hell don't want this!" I pick her shirt off the floor and walk towards her. Shirt in my hand, I push her into the wall I was just leaning against. "Put this back on. This is never going to happen. Ever. The sooner you get this through your thick skull, the better."

The locker room doors open loudly and both Lauren and I turn our heads to see who is entering the room.

Callie takes two steps into the locker room before stopping in her tracks. Her wide eyes stare at the two of us in shock. Her eyes move from my eyes over to Lauren's bare chest, then to my hand holding her shirt.

"I knew it." The brunette said. I've never heard her voice to meek, and it breaks my heart.

"Calliope…This isn't…"

"No, Arizona. No." Callie's voice wavers as she turns on her heels and walks through the locker room doors, closing them forcefully.

"Callie!" I run out of the locker room and follow her down the hallway that leads out to the parking lot. "Callie, nothing happened! You've got to believe me!"

"I'm so stupid. I knew something was going on. I knew it!"

"Nothing is going on! Calliope, please, would you just listen to me?!" I try grabbing her arm to stop her, but she just stops in her tracks.

She turns quickly to face me. Her eyes look as though tears are about to come pouring out of them. "No. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I gave you my trust, and you just shattered it. So, no, I'm not going to let you explain. Just leave me alone." She yanks her arm back and walks the rest of the way to her car.

"Callie, I didn't cheat! I didn't do anything!" I follow her to her car as she opens the door and gets in without saying anything. She starts the engine and begins driving. I run beside the car as she drives out of the parking lot. "Callie! Stop!" I pound on the side of the car, trying to get her to stop, but she speeds up and I'm not able to run alongside it any longer.

I watch as her car disappears into the distance. I stand in the parking lot with my hands in my hair.

_Fuck, what the hell just happened?_

* * *

**This was originally going to be in Callie's POV and I was going to make a big cliffhanger out of it, but then I realized that I would probably be killed by all the bricks thrown at me. So, this is me playing nice. Well, as nice as I can be ;-) Lauren's a deceptive bitch, right? Right. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Had an idea on how to do this chapter and halfway through I scrapped it and had a new idea to write this. I really appreciate you guys for sticking around this long! You're awesome. SUPER awesome! **

**By the way, follow me on Twitter CalzonaQuotes so you can tell me what you like and what you don't like about the chapters I'm posting! Okay, enough talking, back to the story. We pick up right where we left off. **

* * *

Callie's POV

The sun hangs low in the sky as I drive my vintage T-bird down the busy streets of Boston. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going. I'm not driving in the direction of my apartment, but I have no intentions of turning around. Not yet. My blood feels like it's on fire as it flows through my veins. How could I have not seen this before? I should have trusted my instincts when I had my doubts only a few months ago. I had felt terrible for months about having doubts about my girlfriend. I never thought I'd actually be right though. The realization hit me like a bag of bricks, and I needed to get out of the situation as quickly as I could.

My phone begins buzzing from the passenger seat and I reach across to pick it up. I look at the familiar photo of the caller on the screen of my phone and immediately rejected the call. I am not ready to talk yet. I fear that if I try to talk too soon I will say something I will truly regret. So, I drive.

My phone buzzes again and again from the passenger seat and each time my resolve dissipates a little more. I tighten my grip on the steering wheel until my knuckles turn white. I reach across to the passenger seat and reject Arizona's call, then turn off my phone. I angrily shove my phone back into my purse and turn my car around to go home.

I sit in my car in front of my apartment for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to try and compose myself before walking through the door. I don't want Mark to see me like this. He'll ask questions, and his questions will interfere with the tape and glue currently holding all the pieces of me together.

I slowly take the stairs up to my apartment and enter without saying a word. I drop my purse down onto the couch and head into the kitchen. I reach up into a cupboard above my head to grab a glass, but it slips out of my hand and shatters loudly once it hits the counter and tiled floor. Angrily I slam my hand down onto the counter. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths again.

"Cal, what happened?" Mark says as he enters the kitchen. He walks over to me, looking to the broken glass on the floor, then to my hand on the counter. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine," I reply honestly. I don't feel any pain in my hand that is still resting on the counter.

"No, Callie, you're really bleeding. I think we need to go to the ER," Mark says with a worried expression on his face.

"Mark, I said I'm fine!" I grab a towel from the kitchen counter and wrap it around my hand a few times to put pressure on the wound. I take my other hand a comb it through the messy curls on my head.

"Arizona's been calling me. She's been looking for you. What happened?" Mark asks softly.

My eyes immediately begin to betray all the control I've had over them for the past hour. They sting with unshed tears and I tilt my head back to stop them from falling down my face. "I walked in on her and Boswell in the locker room."

A confused expression forms on Mark's face. "She cheated?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, I don't know. She had a shirtless Boswell pinned against the wall. What else could it be, Mark?" Tears begin to fall slowly down my cheeks.

"Did you actually see her doing anything? She loves you, Cal. She wouldn't cheat, especially with that woman. Did you let her explain?"

"What explanation could there be for this, Mark? She had another woman, another _shirtless_ woman, pinned against the wall. I don't know about you, but I don't generally pin topless people against walls, especially ones that I don't like. There isn't an excuse!" Tears fall freely from my eyes and my knees become slightly shaky, and I fear that they might give out. "Oh God. I have to work with her now. I told Coach Webber I'd work on the team. I have to see her every day. With Boswell. Together…."

"Callie, take a breath…" Mark says, trying to calm me down from my frantic rant.

"I mean, I can't just quit the job. I just accepted it. It's an incredible opportunity! Is it really worth it though? I mean, having this great job if I'm going to be miserable seeing her every single day with that….woman?"

"Callie…"

"Maybe I can just call him. Tell Coach that I changed my mind. Maybe he'll understand. I mean, he has to, right?"

"Callie!"

Mark takes both of his hands and places them on each of my cheeks and pulls me in for a kiss. My mind immediately goes blank. Confusion and shock flood my brain and I push him away quickly.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"I don't know. I don't know what that was. I was just trying to calm you down."

My knees begin to feel wobbly again, and I grab the kitchen counter to hold myself up. I look down to my injured hand and find the towel wrapped around it soaked in blood.

"We need to go to the emergency room. Now." Mark wraps an arm around my back and lifts my body into his arms. He carries me down to his car and we take the short drive to the hospital.

Within minutes, I'm sitting on a bed in the busy emergency room. I tune out the busy noises of the doctors and nurses and lie my head back onto the pillow behind me.

"Callie?"

A voice startles me out of my daze. I lift my head to find a blonde looking down at me from the end of the bed. "Erica, hey."

The blonde looks from my eyes down to the blood soaked towel wrapped around my hand. "What happened?" She grabs some gloves and begins to unwrap the towel from my hand. "This is a pretty deep gash, Cal. How did this happen?"

"Just a little bit of glass. I'm fine." I begin to kick my legs back over the side of the bed, but Erica intercepts me before I'm able to stand up.

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere. You're going to need to get stitches. It's deep, Callie." She motions towards the cut and I look at it for the first time. My stomach immediately begins to churn and I feel as though I'm going to vomit. Erica places a plastic tub in front of me before I empty the contents of my stomach on the floor.

A timid doctor runs up behind Erica and stands behind her silently. "Anything I can do for you, Dr. O'Malley?" she asks without looking back to see who was standing behind her.

"I can do those stitches for you, Dr. Hahn, ma'am."

"O'Malley, I can handle this one. There's a trauma coming in. Gown up and wait in the pit for the ambulance." The timid man runs in the opposite direction he came from. Erica begins cleaning my hand and gets ready to close the wound with stitches. Just as she is beginning the stitches, the doors to the emergency room fly open and paramedics and doctors push a gurney into an exam room across the room.

"Dr. Hahn, we could use your help with this one." A woman shouts from the exam room.

Erica looks up from my hand and turns around to search the busy room behind her. "O'Malley!" The short man runs over from the exam room he had just entered. "I changed my mind. Can you finish these up?" The man nods. "Callie, I'll come and check on you in a little while." She gives me a weak smile before disappearing into the exam ro

I try to keep my eyes averted from the young doctor giving my stitches. Minute after minute passes and I watch each new person being admitted into the emergency room. I look across the room and find a face that seems familiar seated at a bed across the room from me. I blink a few times, thinking that I must be imagining the woman. To my dismay, the woman doesn't disappear after any of the times I blink. Lauren Boswell is in the bed across the room from me.

I hear a muffled voice next to me, but I don't hear what he says. "Hello?"

The doctor's voice takes me out of my daze. "What? Yeah?"

"I'm all done here. I just…"

"Callie…" Erica walks up next to my bed with a worried look on her face. "It's Arizona. She's here. She's pretty banged up."

"Arizona?" Nothing seems to make sense. Why would Arizona be hurt? Why would she be here? I look from Erica to the woman across the room. "You." I throw my legs over the side of the bed and walk across to Lauren, almost at a run. "What did you do to her?!" I grab her by the collar of her jacket and push her into the wall with as much force as I can muster. "What did you do?!"

"Callie! Stop!" Erica wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me away from Lauren. Blood drops begin to seep into Lauren's jacket, and Erica lifts my injured hand to inspect it. "You just ripped out all of your stitches. Get back to your bed. Go, before I call security." She stares me down and I return back to my bed. "I'll keep you updated about Arizona. They're just taking a few scans right now and then she's going straight into surgery."

"Surgery?" My voice barely had any force behind it anymore.

"I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I know anything myself." The blonde left my bed and walked out of the emergency room.

After redoing my stitches, the young doctor leads me to the surgical waiting room where Mark is already waiting for me. Without saying a word, he takes me into his arms and hugs me tight. He leads me to a chair and I bury my face in his shoulder. My tears stain his shirt, and I fear that I won't be able to stop crying. Hours pass and I don't move an inch from my spot on the waiting room chair. My legs are stiff from sitting so long, but I'm afraid that if I get up to take a walk, I'll miss Erica. I'll miss her news about Arizona.

"I think I should get us something to eat. You hungry?" Mark asks. I shrug my shoulders. I can't think about food at a time like this. "I'll be back in a few." My best friend stands up and leaves me alone in the small waiting room.

I lean forward and rest my head in my hands. I comb my fingers through my hair and close my tired eyes.

"She didn't cheat, you know?"

I look up to where the voice is coming from. Lauren is leaning against the door of the waiting room.

"Excuse me?" I look from her face down to the dark blue cast covering her left arm.

"She didn't cheat. I came on to her and she didn't do anything. I know it looked bad, but she didn't do anything."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you being nice now after everything else that you've done?" I stare at the woman from across the room. She doesn't move an inch.

"If it wasn't for her, I'd have a lot more than this," Lauren lifts her blue cast. "She saved me."

I look into her eyes and see nothing but honestly reflecting back at me. "Thank you," I say back to her, almost whispering. I place my head back in my hands and rest my eyes for a couple more seconds. Mark returns with a sandwich in each of his hands. He places one on the table in front of me, but I make no effort to open the plastic wrap around it.

Another hour passes before Erica finally comes to update us about Arizona's condition. The blonde sits down next to me and places her hand on my back. "Arizona was very lucky. She broke a few ribs on her left side, but luckily none of her internal organs appear to be injured. We did, however, have to do surgery on her left leg. She had a hairline fracture in her fibula, and the surgeons had to reattach some of the torn ligaments in her knee."

"Will she be able to play soccer? Please tell me she'll be able to play soccer. Soccer is her life." I frantically ask.

"With rehab and a lot of hard work, I believe she'll be able to play soccer again," Erica replies with a smile. Before she can say anything else, I wrap her in a bone-crushing hug. "Do you want to go see her?"

Erica leads Mark and me to Arizona's room and the sight before me immediately brings tears to my eyes. The entire left side of her body is covered in bruises and scrapes and bandages cover her elevated left leg. I pull up a chair to the right side of the hospital bed and take her hand in mine. I lower my lips down to her hand and kiss it multiple times before looking back at Erica and Mark by the door.

"She should be awake any minute." The blonde says. She smiles and leaves the room.

I look back to Arizona's bruised face. Angry stitches on her forehead stare back at me. I stare at her, willing her to wake up so I can apologize to her. I want to tell her all the ways I'm going to make it up to her. I want to gain her trust back more than anything else.

"You know, it's creepy when you stare at someone while they are sleeping," a muffled voice says from the bed. Blue eyes flutter and the blonde has to squint from the bright lights from above. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, baby. There was an accident, but you're okay. That's all that matters." I stand by the side of the bed and lean over to gently places a kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to give you two a few minutes," Mark states as he exits the hospital room.

"I'm okay?" Arizona asks, a small smile pulling at the sides of her mouth.

"You're okay." I wipe at the tears escaping from my eyes. "You had me so worried. I was afraid I'd never get to talk to you again. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I know nothing happened between you and Lauren. I shouldn't have left you like that. I was just afraid I'd say something I'd regret, so I left. I went home and dropped a glass." I lift my hand to show my stitches, while continuing my quick rant. "And Mark kissed me, and that was weird. Then I saw Lauren in the ER, and Erica said you were hurt and I thought she hurt you, but she told me that you saved her." I stop my rant before I faint from the lack of breaths I had been taking. "I love you." I add quickly.

The smile on Arizona's face slowly turns into a confused frown. "You kissed Mark?"

"Well, he kissed me. It was an accident."

"And you were worried that I was the one that would cheat," a small and weak laugh escapes the blonde's mouth. "I need some sleep. Can you please leave?"

"Arizona, I'm so….."

"I don't have the energy to fight right now, so can you just leave?" She says coldly from her hospital bed.

I stand slowly and start backing up towards the door. "I hope you can forgive me. For everything."

I get no response in return. I turn and walk out the door of the hospital. I lean against the wall outside the room and slide down to sit on the floor.

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

**I've concluded that I'm not spending enough time on these chapters. I'm hoping to get on a regular posting schedule, where I can have a structured amount of time to work on each chapter. I hate throwing chapters together like this. Anyways, what do you think? How do you think Arizona and Lauren got injured? Will Arizona be able to play soccer again? Will she ever forgive Callie for everything she's done? Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions! Thanks again for sticking with me and write a review letting me know what you like or don't like about the story. Lots of love!**


End file.
